El cielo en tus ojos
by Yasel
Summary: Capitulo 1::él, frío, malicioso, cruel y despota. Ella simpatica, amable y con gran corazón,un antiguo dicho dice--"los polos apuestos se atraen",Dr y Her, se han dado su primer beso, aparecen dos profesoras que cambiaran el rumbo de la historia. . .
1. Prologo

Autora: Yasel  
  
Categoría: Romance/Drama  
  
Pareja: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger.  
  
Derechos: nada me pertenece, pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo solo utilizo los personajes, para mi trama sin fines lucrativos.  
  
Capitulo: Prólogo  
  
"El cielo en tus ojos"  
  
Hermione cruzó la puerta de la sala común de la torre de los premios anuales, Draco Malfoy alzó la vista, sus pupilas plateadas y siempre cubiertas de frialdad y burla le dieron un guiño que Hermione interpretó como amistoso.  
  
- hola sangre sucia - saludó con una sonrisa de superioridad  
  
Hermione lo miró con sus ojos chocolate y una sonrisa bailó en sus labios.  
  
- ¿Como te fué el día hurón? - preguntó Hermione  
  
La chica se dejó caer en el sillón negro frente a Draco:  
  
- el día, sumale frivolidad mas burla y tendrás un dia completo a lo Draco Malfoy - comentó Draco perezosamente apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón  
  
Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa forzada, se encontraban a mediados de Marzo en su Septimo curso, ambos habian sido nombrados premios anuales, al principio eran insultos, odios, recelos y muchas palabras hirientes, pero Draco con ella poco a poco como si se tratase de una terapia trás los muros de la torre dejaba ver a un chico que tenía menos frivolidad.  
  
No eran amigos, vomitarian si les catalogaran de esa manera, era un frente enemigo unido, ambos habian llegado a un pacto de intereses, intentar llevarse como criaturas civilizadas e intentar hacer la vida como premio anual compartido algo agradable.  
  
Para los ojos de los demás, Draco para Hermione seguia siendo el chico Slytherin engominado que necesita lucrarse de las desgracias de los demás para sentirse superior y no darse cuenta que su vida era una completa basura.  
  
Y para Draco, Hermione continuaba siendo la repelente come libros, sangre sucia que cree que lo sabe todo . . .  
  
Hermione estornudó  
  
- Vaya . . . creo que alguien te critica - sonrió malicioso - ya sabia yo que esos amigitos tuyos eran unos interesados . . . - comentó triunfante al ver que el rostro de Hermione se contorsionaba en una mueca de enfado  
  
Pero los ojos de la chica brillaron  
  
- Por lo menos hurón, - dijo lentamente disfrutando de las palabras que salian de su boca - tengo amigos . . .  
  
Golpe bajo, Draco azanchó su demente sonrisa y cerró los ojos haciendo un gesto cansado  
  
- Si claro, vaya amigos - comentó soltando un par de carcajadas burlonas - Potter, si este año no salvo al mundo me dará un colapso nervioso - Hermione no reprimió una sonrisa - y su inseparable Wesley, cuando pienso tengo que ladear la cabeza para que las dos unicas neuronas choquen entre ellas y me manden ideas retardadas - sonrió cruelmente - que amigos mas fantasticos tienes . . .  
  
- Ni que decir de los dos gorilas que tienes siempre de perrito faldero ¿quien crees que ganaria? . . . ¡Oh! lo siento - sonrió maliciosa - era una pregunta retorica con respuesta  
  
- Muy lista Granger . . .  
  
- Siempre lo he sido - dijo imitando el gesto de arrogancia de Draco, el rubio platino solo sonrió enarcando una ceja - por algo una sangre sucia como yo pudo rivalizar con un GRAN sangre límpia como tu ¿no?  
  
- puede ser . . . - comentó Draco frotandose la barbilla imitando un gesto pensativo - el conocimiento es poder . . .  
  
- Una frase con mucha inteligencia, no esperaba menos de tí Malfoy - sonrió amistosa - hasta mañana hurón . . .  
  
Draco oyó a su espalda como la puerta de la habitación de Hermione se cerraba de un golpe seco trás ella.  
  
Puso los pies en un gesto de aburrimiento encima del sillón donde segundos antes habia estado sentada la Gryffindor.  
  
Había ocultado de los ojos de la Gryffindor, tras su espalda una carta, la sacó del escondite.  
  
El sello de los Malfoy.  
  
- Lucius . . . - masculló  
  
La lanzó a la chimenea sin nisiquiera mirar su contenido.  
  
Vió como la carta se hacia cenizas entre las lenguas esmeraldas del fuego de la chimenea, su padre le habia vuelto a escribir, ¿para qué? Lucius no se movia si no fuese por su interés, y no era el interés de ver como su hijo se encontraba, habia entrenado especialmente a Draco para que cuando fuese mayor de edad se entregara a la marca.  
  
Se llevó la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo y se lo frotó, bien, se habia entrado a la Orden del Señor Oscuro, odiaba a su padre por ese motivo y por mas que serian interminables contar durante un solo día.  
  
Humillaciones, vejaciones, frialdad, odio . . .  
  
Eso era Lucius, un ser que solo vivia para humillar, para crear miedo, para destilar odio y transmitir frialdad. Draco habia aprendido a ser como él, a ser un autentico Malfoy, el rubio platino no tenia tiempo para lamentarse por su triste y solitaria infancía, habia aprendido a crearse una mascara de frialdad contra el mundo, contra su padre y contra aquellos que lo rodeaban.  
  
Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor, un muchacho de cabellos negros azabaches reveldes, ojos esmeraldas con lentes redondas miraba con destellos ocultos a Ginevra Wesley.  
  
Desde su sexto curso, al no estar Cho en su cabeza comenzó a fijarse en la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.  
  
Era una chica muy diferente a los demás, el apreciaba poder hablar con esa chica de manera tan amistosa como lo hacia con Hermione, pero con la diferencia que Hermione para él, era una hermana y Ginevra comenzaba a ser otra cosa, otra historia que tomaba rumbo en su maltrechado corazón.  
  
Harry no podia expresarle sus sentimientos, repelia su mirada, el corazón le latia desenfranado cada vez que solian estar a solas, ¿Porque este sentimiento tan profundo?  
  
¿Porque no podia tener esa faceta de ligón de su padre?  
  
Serian las cosas mas faciles, pero no, tenia que ser mas complicado, se le trababa la lengua, la frente se le perlaba de sudor y solo podia balbucear cuando queria expresarle lo que sentia.  
  
La pelirroja pecosa se levantó de su asiento enrrollando el pergamino en donde escribia.  
  
- ¿Y mi hermano?  
  
Harry la miró, la chica lucia una hermosa sonrisa en donde enseñaba sus dientes que brillaban como perlas alumbrandele de manera magica el rostro, bajo la mata de cabellos fuego que poseía.  
  
Simplemente hermosa, una diosa de fuego.  
  
- Se quedó en el cuarto, planeando estrategias con Seamus y Dean - contestó notando como la garganta parecia temblarle  
  
- Oh . . . - miró a Harry y le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿no se supone que tu eres el capitán?  
  
- Bueno ya sabes como es tu hermano . . . se ha tomado demasiado a pecho el titulo de nuevo cazador - la pelirroja rió sentandose a su lado acomodandose para coger el calor de la comoda chimenea  
  
Pansy Parkinson, una muchacha de cabellos rubio platino, ojos esmeraldas se encontraba sentada en los sillones de las mazmorras:  
  
- Parkinson - siseó una voz en su oreja - ¿aún pensando en Draco?  
  
Pansy volteó el rostro para encontrarse a Blaise Zabinni, cabellos castaños y ojos azul hielo:  
  
- y . . . ¿a ti que te importa Blaise? - murmuró con voz taciturna la chica - metete en tus asuntos  
  
- eres una idiota, si crees que Draco va a terminar fijandose en tí . . . - dijo burlón ocultando un deje amargo en su voz  
  
Pansy Parkinson se encogiió de hombros con mirada perdida, a ella la podian acusar de descerebrada, pero como buena Slytherin que era, solo era una mascara mas, sabía que las chicas listas eran tachadas y expulsadas del grupo de los populares, ella guardaba las apariencias de Slytherin que solo sabe pensar si su esmalte de uñas conbinará con su tono tono de piel, con su faceta dee Pansy "soy tan tonta como linda" Parkinson habia conseguido convertirse en una de las chicas mas apreciadas en la casa Salazar, podría tener a sus pies a quien quisiera, pero ella no queria a cualquiera, queria a su principe oscuro, a Draco Malfoy, él la ignoraba o como mucho intercambiaba unas tontas palabras sin sentido con ella, dolia, ella no era de hielo y descorazonada, porque ahora sentia que su corazón se escurria por sus poros.  
  
Siete años obserbandolo, estudiandolo a fondo, no era un simple capricho, cada año su corazón se deshacia al pensar que nada habia pasado entre ellos.  
  
- Pudrete Zabinni - masculló la rubia tirando de sus lacios mechones platinos en un gesto obstinado y mirando al moreno de ojos zafiro con rabia  
  
Blaise se sentó a su lado, y declinó su cuerpo por encima de Pansy, la chica rodó el cuerpo hacia atrás, algo contrariada por la actitud de Blaise.  
  
- Eres tan ciega que no ves lo que hay a tu alrededor que no sea Draco - murmuró alzandose mas sobre el diminuto cuerpo de la Slytherin  
  
- Blaise - gruñó - como no te apartes te juro que te echo el peor maleficio del que hayas sido victima en tu repelente vida - siseó entrecerrando los ojos en señal de advertencía  
  
Blaise soltando una leve respiración sobre el rostro de Pansy, y se levantó  
  
- No me gusta verte así de esa manera Parkinson - murmuró mas para si mismo  
  
- No sabes nada . . . nada . . .  
  
- Tu tampoco Pansy - contestó subiendo las escaleras al ala masculina - tu tampoco . . .  
  
Notas de autora: Hola, gracias por leer mi primer capitulo, la verdad que me surgio la idea así de pronto, inspiración divina, bueno, voy a aclarar un par de puntos, por si acaso no han quedado claros.  
  
1.- Draco y Hermione NO son amigos, pero pueden hablar civilazadamente.  
  
2.- Tampoco Malfoy ha cambiado su relación con Ron y Harry  
  
3.- Mi Fic se basa años despues del quinto curso, por lo tanto Lucius escapó de Azkaban, como Draco con su ultimo enfrentamiento en el curso advirtió a Harry.  
  
4.- Yo creo, y he oido rumores que Ginny proviene de Ginevra y no Virginia, y realmente me gusta mas Ginevra, creo que los Wesley tienen la saga Artuirica en sus nombres.  
  
Notas de autora II: mis planes en este fic es también desarrollar los personajes secundarios, no solo, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Ginny . . .  
  
He pensando en poner una faceta de Hermione mas fuerte, porque realmente ¿Alguien cree que Hermione sea debil?  
  
Cómo me dijo hace un par de horas Jaina, queremos a una Hermione fuerte, es uno de los personajes mas maduros de la obra de Rowling, y en ocasiones ha llegado a ser mejor que el mismo Harry Potter, tiene la cabeza bastante bien amueblada y mucha lucidez mental, es muy astuta realmente, creo que quizás si no hubiese sido Muglleborn hubiese sido quizás Slytherin, porque tiene una mente muy brillante y muy orgullosa.  
  
Y no me mateís, iré mejorando la trama capitulo por capitulo ¿ok?  
  
Se despide: Yasel 


	2. Capítulo 1

Caminaba rumbo al comedor, Draco caminaba detrás de la Gryffindor obserbandola detenidamente, estudiandola como un buitre estudia a su presa.

Tenía pasos felinos, su estatura era la de una mujer alta y estilizada, el podía notar que debajo de la tunica se encontraba un cuerpo menudo y fragil, sus manos se deslizaban por sus caderas acariciando la tela de la tunica en el vaivén de sus pasos algo torpes mientras cargaba a su espalda una pila de libros.

Ambos se separaron al llegar al comedor, Draco caminó hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, mientras que Hermione iba a la mesa de los Gryffindor, la chica dejó aparecer una sonrisa al ver a sus mejores amigos quienes la saludaron jovialmente.

Los ojos grises de Draco la obserbaban desde la lejania de su mesa . . .

- Draco - sonó una voz femenina a su lado

- Hola Pansy - saludó Draco sin romper el contacto visual en la mesa Gryffindor.

Pansy lo obserbó mordiendose el labio, sus rubias pestañas ocultaron sus ojos esmeraldas que derramaban nerviosismo ante la imponente figura del Slytherin.

- Mañana es Sábado - musitó con voz baja - . . . ¿porque no vamos a Hogsmeade. . . - respiró hondo haciendo una pausa - juntos?

Unos cuerpos mas allá se encontraba Blaise Zabinni junto a su nueva conquista, una Slytherin de quinto curso, que en ese preciso momento mordisqueaba su lobulo, pero sus zafiros ojos obserbaban a Parkinson.

Draco rodó los ojos hacia la Slytherin

- ¿Para que? - espetó con voz metalica

- Pues, para ir a algun sitio, no sé, es bueno salir de los muros de Hogwarts - intentó excusarse torpemente

Draco la miró como un insecto, y Pansy se dió cuenta

- Esta bien Parkinson, iremos a Hogsmeade juntos

Pansy reprimió una oleada de alegría, y sonrió debilmente, no era bueno y tampoco muy Slytherin demostrar momentos de alegria libremente, se regian por normas, y ella las cumpliría.

- Estúpida - musitó Blaise girando su rostro hacia la chica que lo tentaba con mordisquitos

- ¿Que dijiste? - preguntó la chica con un debil hilo de voz

- Que te apartes, no me gusta tus baboseos . . . - siseó

La morena azabache en vez de mirarlo con enojo, sus ojos turquesas brillaron malevolos, sus finos dedos se pasaron por el pecho de Blaise.

- Pues no decias lo mismo ayer noche - ronroneó

Blaise le apartó la mano de su pecho y fulminandola con la mirada:

- Tu misma lo dijiste - sonrió a juego de sus frios ojos - anoche . . .

La indignación cubrió el rostro de la morena y volvió a su avena, Blaise sonrió malicioso y se sacudió la tunica.

Hermione comia alegremente tragandose una conversación de Quidditch, entre Ron y Harry:

- Chicos . . . - Ron y Harry enmudecieron atendiendo a su amiga - creo que ya es hora de irnos a Pociones . . .

- ¡No me lo recuerdes! - gimió Ron con rostro apesumbrado

Los Gryffindor de Septimo curso se obserbaron entre ellos con escalofrios en el cuerpo, Snape con humor mañanero dos horas seguidas, malos augurios.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres chicos seguidos de un asustado Neville caminaron hacia las mazmorras, Severus Snape permanecia sentado obserbandolos con sus ojos azabaches cargados de malicia.

- Sentaos . . .

Hermione caminó hacia las mesas y un golpe en el hombro hizo que retrocediera unos pasos.

- Mira por donde vas sangre sucia - siseó Draco Malfoy colocandose en la mesa junto a Blaise Zabinni

Ambos Slytherin esbozaron sonrisas malevolas a la Gryffindor, Hermione paró poniendo una mano en el pecho a ambos Gryffindor quienes miraban con la furia patente en sus ojos al rubio platino, quien se limitó a mirarlos desafiante y una sonrisa de superioridad tatuada en sus finos labios.

- Señores Potter, Wesley y Granger - la voz de Snape llena de malicia y destilando burla sonó a sus espaldas, el trío giró - ¿nos harian el honor de sentaros? - los tres Gryffindor se sentaron - 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpir la clase - lo dijo lentamente saboreando cada una de las silabas que salian de sus finos labios

Draco y Blaise ahogaron una oleada de carcajadas burlonas.

- Pero si ni siquiera habia empezado la clase - espetó Harry frunciendo el ceño

- 5 puntos menos señor Potter, por poner en duda MI criterio, osea la de un profesor, SU superior - una sonrisa socarrona fué lo que acompañó esos azabaches ojos que tanto Harry odiaba.

Todos los Slytherin berrearon de la risa sin poder aguantar las carcajadas, haciendo enrrojecer al Gryffindor ojiverde quien se imaginaba las posibles muertes de Snape.

- Bien - volvió a hablar el profesor de pociones haciando callar a sus adorados Slytherin - ya que no va a ver ninguna interrupción hoy prepararemos la poción contra el veneno de cobra, las parejas las eligo yo - los Gryffindor enmudecieron - bien, los dos premios anuales juntos - señaló a Hermione y a Draco.

Despues de elegir las parejas, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la mesa de Draco y Blaise.

- Zabinni, necesito ese sitio - dijo mirando al moreno de ojos zafiros ceñuda - ¿Podrías cedermelo. . .?

Blaise sonrió diabólico.

- Debes de decir las palabras magicas Granger - canturreó burlón

Hermione resopló cuando oyó a Draco reirse entre dientes

- Zabinni, por favor - respiró hondo - ¿Podrias cederme tu sitio?

Blaise sonrió orgulloso y se levantó.

- Por supuesto Granger, me gusta que sepas quien manda aquí - chasqueó la lengua y sonrió a Draco caminando hacia su pareja.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Draco.

- No sabia que fueras tan sumisa, sangre sucía, pareces mas una Huffelpuf que una Leona - comentó malicioso Draco

- Callate Malfoy - resopló Hermione batiendo sus pestañas molesta

Ambos comenzaron a hacer la poción en silencio, Hermione comenzó a picar los ingredientes mientras que Draco se fijaba en la cocción de la pócima.

- Date prisa Granger - gruñó Draco

- Si quieres que me de prisa deberias ayudarme Malfoy, no soy ninguna esclava tuya - maldijo en esos momentos a Snape.

- ¿Yo? - soltó una risita burlona - mas quisieras Granger . . .

- Entonces no te quejes - soltó un aspero gruñido

- ¿Y permitirte vivir una clase en armonía? - espetó malicioso - lo siento Granger pero eso no entra en mis planes . . .

- Pudrete Malfoy - no le daria el lujo de que se quedara con la última palabra

- Tú lo harás antes . . . - siseó

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy Parkinson obserbaba en las ultimas mesas de atrás a Draco con Granger.

- Tierra llamando al Satelite Parkinson - dijo una voz que para ella resultó lejana

Ella volteó y vio a Blaise a su lado sonriendo.

- ¿Que quieres Zabinni? - preguntó molesta volviendo a poner el cuchillo en la tabla

- ¿Un pañuelito para las babas eh Pan? - preguntó soltando carcajadas burlonas

Pansy apretó los dientes y le quitó de las manos una de las raices.

- Dejame tranquila Zabinni - siseó

Blaise solo sonrió superior.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba sentada en las gradas obserbando al equipo de Gryffindor entrenar.

- ¡Toma Hermione! - gritó Ron desde su barredora lanzandole un guante a su amiga que lo atrapó

Harry dejó su puesto y viró hacia Ron:

- Ron - le llamó Harry en susurros - hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo . . .

- dí - dijo el pelirrojo encogiendose de hombros

Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos a ver a Ginny esquivando una Bludger.

- Harry - lo llamó el pelirrojo

- ¿Si? - preguntó perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos

- Tío que te pasa ¿no ibas a preguntarme algo? - rió burlón - Harry Potter ¿que le ocultas a tu buen amigo Ron?

- Nada - dijo rapidamente - la pregunta es la misma para tí, respecto a cierta chica que yo quiero como una hermana . . . - Harry sonrió burlón al ver como el rostro de Ron ya no se diferenciaba de su cabello - ¿así que es verdad?¿no?

- ¿El...q-que es verdad? - balbuceó

- Pues, que te gusta Hermione - simplificó ganandose que su amigo enrrojeciera mas.

Ron miró con sus dulces y alegres ojos azules cubiertos de vergüenza a Hermione, quien le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

- No se de que me hablas Harry - mintió descaradamente

- Vale, amigo - dijo dandole una palmadita en la espalda - ni siquiera Neville miente tan mal - rió con aspamientos y volvió a su posición

Ron se quedó mirando al vacio:

- ¡Ron! - exclamó Ginny y Ron la miró - ¿Se esta bien allá arriba?¿en las nubes? - rieron todos los componentes.

- ¡Iros a la mierda! - gritó

- ¡Ron! - le reprendió Hermione desde las gradas - ¡deja de decir palabras obscenas, Hooch te puede oír!

- ¡Hermione! - farfulló - ¡deja de comportarte como mi madre!

Hermione se apoyó en el bordillo de la grada y se llevó las manos a la cadera adoptando una pose madura:

- ¡Ronald Wesley creeme, si hubiese sido tu madre no hubieses llegado a tus 18 años!

- Hazle caso Wesley, o mamá Granger te dará azotes en el culito - se oyó una voz socarrona bajo ellos.

Miraron abajo, Draco Malfoy con todo el equipo Slytherin sonreían superiores a los escarlatas.

- Despejad el campo - ordenó solenme Draco - mi equipo va a entrar, no queremos ratas

- ¡La unica rata que hay aqui eres tu Malfoy! - gritó Ginny haciendole frente

- Callate pulgosa, vete con tu hermano a revolcarte en tu chiquera - arrastró las palabras

Ron fué parado por el brazo de Harry quien lo sujetó por la túnica para no lanzarse en contra de Draco y estallarlo a golpes.

- dejalo Ron, es un bastardo, no le hagas caso - lo intentó calmar el moreno

- ¿Bastardo?¿bastardo dices? oye cara-rajada que quien es huerfano aquí no soy yo precisamente - rió socarrón.

- ¡Callate Malfoy! - gritó Hermione al ver como ahora los dos Gryffindor se pusieron rectos controlando sus ansias vengativas hacia Draco.

- Oh . . . ya vino Granger, la abogada de las causas perdidas - rió Blaise a su lado

- La unica causa perdida eres tu Zabinni, lo unico que eres tan cabeza hueca que no te das cuenta - dijo Hermione enojada

- Sí, es cierto Blaise - dijo Draco riendo y dandole un codazo a Blaise - es la comelibros . . .

- Excelencia - dijo Blaise haciendo una reverencia burlona - mis disculpas . . .

Hermione ignoró el comentario y los Gryffindor bajando de sus escobas con dignidad y con el pecho echado para el frente salieron del campo, oyendo las molestas risitas de los Slytherin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco entraba a la torre de los premios anuales, con las manos en los bolsillos, se oyó el ras de una pluma en el papel, alzó la vista, Hermione estaba en la mesa de madera haciendo su ensallo de historia de la Magia.

- Malfoy - dijo sin levantar la vista - esta tarde te pasaste con Ron y Harry

- Oh . . . vamos Granger, pense que sabias que era el humor

- ¿Humor? Malfoy . . . - levantó la vista del pergamino - . . . tus bromas nunca hacen gracía, parece mentira que no te hayas enterado

- Lo que pasa que ustedes los leoncitos no sabeís apreciar el humor con elegancia . . .

- ¿Crees que insultar a Harry por sus padres es humor?¿crees que insultar la economia de los Wesley es humor? Quizas Harry no tenga padres, pero tiene buen corazón . . . a diferencia de tí - lo miró despectivamente - y quizás Ron no tenga una Mansión como la tuya, pero tiene calor familiar ¿tu puedes decir lo mismo?

Draco la miró como si le hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua helada al rostro, apretó los dientes crispando sus relajados rasgos aristocraticos y le cogió muñeca haciendola levantar con brusquedad de la silla.

- ¡Sueltame! - gritó asustada

- ¡Retira eso asquerosa sangre sucía! - la sarandeó

La sacudió con fuerza, haciendo que Hermione gritara:

- ¡Escuchame Granger! ¡tu no sabes nada de mí! - le espetó pegando su rostro al de ella, Hermione aspiró el aliento mentolado del Slytherin y el panico recorrió su cuerpo - ¡No te atrevas a juzgar a mi familia o mi vida!!

- ¡Pu-pues en-entonces tu no juzgues la de los de-demás! - tartamudeó con voz temblorosa por el miedo

- ¡Que te calles! - gritó Draco con voz ronca

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas, la castaña cerró los ojos reprimiendolas.

- ¡Sueltame! - gritó histerica

Draco la soltó, haciendo que Hermione se resvalase y cayera al suelo de la fuerza del empuje del Slytherin.

- ¡Mi tobillo! - gritó Hermione llevandose la mano al tobillo

Draco dejó de respirar furioso

- ¿Y ahora que te pasó Granger?

- ¡Que por tu culpa me doble el tobillo, idiota! - gritó con lagrimas en los ojos y frotandose la muñeca que tenia las marcas de los dedos del Slytherin

- No pense que fueras tan ñoña - dijo Draco sacando su varita

Draco susurró unas palabras y un rayo azul impactó en su tobillo

- levantate, ya esta curado - ordenó el Slytherin

Hermione se levantó y sonrió al ver que el tobillo estaba como nuevo, alzó su barbilla y miró a Draco:

- Nunca mas en tu vida Malfoy me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima - su voz se cargo de odio

Draco la miró desafiante y con superioridad

- Eso es para que aprendas, que conmigo, no se juega - siseó

- ¡Me importan una mierda tus amenazas! - estalló - ¡no te tengo miedo!

- Deberias moderar tu lenguaje - su voz se volvió un susurro cuando apoyó sus finos labios en el oido de Hermione - podrias sufrir un castigo . . .

Hermione lo empujó por los hombros separandole de su cuerpo, temblando de pura rabia de arriba abajo y con el puño derecho alzado poniendo los nudillos en blanco.

- ¿Que me vas a hacer Granger? - preguntó burlón - ¿golpearme?

Draco caminó hacía ella con paso seguro, la chica retrocedió y chocó con la mesa en su espalda.

- Apartate Malfoy - su voz estaba ligeramente quebrada

Draco sonrió prepontente, al ver como intimidaba a su enemiga.

Hermione bajó la mirada apoyando sus manos en la mesa, estando completamente a merced del rubio platino.

- Vamos Granger ¿no me ibas a golpear? - Hermione lo miró - estoy esperando . . .

Hermione dejó de apoyarse en la mesa, y apretó los labios, puso las manos en el pecho del Slytherin e intentó empujarlo hacia atrás.

Pero Draco no retrocedió, bajó sus grises ojos a su pecho y vió las manos de Hermione apoyadas en su cuerpo, cuando la miró pudo notar como las mejillas de la castaña se teñian de escarlata.

- Qui-quitate Mal-Malfoy - su voz estaba totalmente temblorosa

Se sentia debil ante la hiriente y seductora mirada que esos ojos grises podian producirle en su persona, los finos labios de Draco se azancharon aún mas en una sonrisa.

Apoyó la palma de sus manos en la madera de la mesa, atrapando el cuerpo de Hermione, la chica se tensó y su puso recta como una tabla, intentó fijar un punto fijo desviando la mirada hacia un cuadro de Merlín que colgaba en horizontal tras la espalda del Slytherin.

- Mirame Granger - ordenó Draco con voz imperiosa

La chica lo miró con ojos vergonzosos a los ojos.

El aliento de Draco se mezcló con el de Hermione cuando este arqueó la espalda para hacer que su rostro quedase a la misma altura que el rostro de la asustada muchacha de cabellos tupidos.

Los pilares de Hermione comenzaron a temblar, cuando sintió el frio tacto de los labios de Draco posarse en los suyos.

"No . . . esto no esta bien . . ." - pensó la chica

Empujó a Draco con fuerza por los hombros rompiendo la caricia.

Draco caminó dos pasos hacia atrás.

Y Hermione ardió en colera al ver el rostro burlón del Slytherin.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! - gritó

Draco se pasó una mano por sus ebras platinas azanchando su sonrisa.

- Hago con mi boca lo que se me antoja - chasqueó la lengua.

Y sin dejar a Hermione replicar, caminó hasta la salida sin mirar atrás, dejando a Hermione con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

- ¡Asquerosa alimaña! - gritó al aire

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry caminaba rumbo a la sala común Gryffindor después de dar un pequeño informe a la profesora Hooch.

- ¡eh, Harry! - lo llamó una voz femenina a su espalda, el giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse a Luna y a Ginny que se acercaban sonrientes - ¿Que te dijo Hooch?

- Nada, que debemos superarnos - gruñó Harry

- Deja . . . - dijo Ginny poniendole una mano en el hombro - ganaremos este año la copa, ya lo verás . . .

- Claro Harry - comentó Luna mirando con su mirada hipnotizante - todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter es el mejor buscador de Hogwarts en la ultima decada - dijo alegremente la rubia de cabellos enmarañados

- ¿Vas a la sala común? - preguntó Ginny sonriendole dulcemente

- sí

- Pues, Luna, después en la cena hablamos ¿vale?

- Adios chicos - dijo dedicandole una mirada que perturbó a Harry

Ambos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos a la sala común.

- Harry . . . yo queria hablar contigo . . . - Harry la miró y vió como la pelirroja se ponia sería

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó extrañado

- es . . . que verás, a lo mejor son cosas mias - sus mejillas se entornaron escarlatas - pero . . . me he dado cuenta que me rehuyes . . .

- ¿Eh? - preguntó sintiendo que una oleada de calor le recorria el cuerpo

- Bah . . . son cosas mias, no me hagas caso jeje - se rió nerviosamente - cambio de conversación, ¿Lupin se ha comunicado contigo?

- Eh . . . sí, después de San Valentín, ya sabes . . . desde que se casó con Tonks, parece que ha recuperado todos los años que perdió de juventud

- si - sonrió soñadora - hacen una pareja preciosa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era media noche, acababa de hacer su ronda junto con Ravenchaw, se pasó la mano por sus cabellos platinos, se paró en el retrato de la entrada de la torre de premios anuales.

Cuando entró por el hueco del retrato una melodía venida de la radio magica que se encontraba en la calida sala común como hilo musical embargó sus sentidos.

Draco en medio de la tenue oscuridad producida por las antorchas a medio apagar que alumbraban el lugar, visualizó a silueta de Hermione con el reflejo del fuego en la chimenea, sus cabellos se movían al son del viento que entraba por la ventana que estaba junto a ella y que hacia bailar sus rizos de manera hipnotizante.

Hermione permanecia con la vista en su libro de Runas ajena al publico improvisado que significaba Draco que ahora estaba embargado por aquella muchacha y por la imagen tan. . .embargadora, seductora y a la vez angelical que despedía.

Hermione alzó la vista, y vió a Draco en medio de la oscuridad con sus grises ojos brillando como dagas, como dos estrellas en la noche, el rubio platino permaneció quieto mientras Hermione cerraba su libro y se levantaba. . .

Caminó dandole la espalda, rumbo a la puerta de su habitación, pero un brazo la sujetó y la volteó, Draco la miraba de manera posesiva haciendo que Hermione se sintiese poca cosa ante esa mirada.

Hermione bajó la mirada a la mano de Draco que le cogia la muñeca, para subir de nuevo la mirada y ver los ojos de Draco obserbarla con luguría.

Intentó retroceder. . . pero sus pies no le respondieron.

Notó el frio aliento del Slytherin mezclarse con el suyo, estaba demasiado cerca, casi sintió que podría oír los latidos del corazón del rubio, la mano de Draco que tenia libre le sujetó la cintura, provocando que un escalofrío nacido de su columna vertebral sacudiera todo el cuerpo, sus pilares temblaron pensando que sus rodillas cederian.

Draco dejó arrastrar por su rostro una media sonrisa al ver como Hermione se mordía al labio nerviosa y lo miraba entre la ansiedad y el temor.

- Suel. . .sueltame - tartamudeó

- No quiero y tu tampoco quieres - musitó declinando su cuerpo pegandose a ella.

Muslos contra muslos, vientre contra Torax, senos contra pecho.

Estaban demasiado pegados, el frio cuerpo del chico comenzó a sentir la emanación de la calida esencia de Hermione, olía a frutas silvestres y Draco olía a menta como la esencia de su aliento que ahora se mezclaba con el de Hermione.

Hermione cerró los ojos, notando como los labios de Draco atrapaban los suyos en un calido contacto haciendo sacudir nuevamente su cuerpo, Hermione notó como la viperina lengua de Draco pedia acceso, no se dejó esperar, porque ahora ambas lenguas se enzarsaban en una fiera lucha por demostrar su soberania, el muchacho sintió los brazos de Hermione rodear su cuello y empujandolo con mas fuerzas a fundirse con mas profundidad al contacto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el despacho de Dumblendore dos mujeres de cabellos rubios y ojos grises aparentemente iguales se encontraban frente al profesor Dumblendore que las miraba con diversión:

- ¿Aceptaís señoritas Mordrant? - preguntó Dumblendore

La que tenia el cabello rubio miel y la piel rosada lo miró con gesto serio y sonrió a medias

- Aceptamos - dijeron al unisono

- Fantastico, bienvenidas a Hogwarts nuevas docentes - las mujeres sonrieron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contestaciones:

Dragongirl5: Hola wapa, espero que a las lineas que puse entre escena y escena se te haya solucionado el problema de la lectura, realmente no se mucho de subir y modificar el formato, soy nueva en esto ;), tambien son mis parejas favoritas, son tan tiernas. . .chao! y cuidate

Ross Malfoy: Amiga!! soy Eloise muahahahaha mi alter-ego! a ver cuando posteas, gracias por el rewier cariño, me ha echo mucha ilusión, cuidate mi protegida, y gracias por tu valoración.

Sakura Radcliffe: weno cariño, espero que este capitulo haya "dicho" mas, jeje, chao, merci. . .

Nizarn: aqui tienes la continuación, espero que ye haya gustado, lo he echo con todo mi amor (y estrujandome al maximo las neuronas), chao!

Aleja M: gracias por el "wooooooooowwwww" jejeje, me agrada enormemente que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo no haya roto tus espectativas, y sobre la duda, mira yo en mi opinión creo realmente que al principio, osea en la primera guerra, los magos de familia pura se unian por convicción y por creencia, ahora que ya saben que Lord Voldemort solo los utiliza como ganado y peones para su causa, es por obligación, Draco se hizo partidario de la marca por obligación del desarmado de Lucius.

NOTAS DE AUTORA: espero que os haya gustado a tods en general, aviso, es capitulo por semana, tengo un grupo que tengo que atender, otro fic, mis estudios, mi trabajo, en fin, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, espero que no me mateís por la tardanza, chao.

Yasel.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Contestaciones a Rewier**

**Zara Zabinni---** _weno guapa, haz memoria, ¿Draco alguna vez se metio con el trio dorado con alguna razón?, yo solo me sostengo sobre los pilares del personaje, y Draco Malfoy siempre será molesto y quisquilloso, gracias por estar pendiente de mi fic, realmente es un honor, soy nueva en esto y realmente me da gusto que aunque haya tenido pocos comentarios (realmente escribo por Hobby no para la aprovación de los demas) me he emocionado con los gratos comentarios._

**Meluchi1---** _Una duda, ¿eres argentina?, si lo eres te digo ¡Cool!¡soy leida en latino america!reverencia, bueno realmente me hace ruborizar el echo que me piropees por mi manera de narrar, pues soy benjamina en esto de los fics, y sobre la pareja de Pansy y Blaise, bueno a mi tambien me gusta, aunque claro es un poco dificil por el triangulo amoroso, y no quise que mi fic solo se centrasen en dos personas, lo veo un poco injusto para los demas personajes, sin mas prehambulos, bye :)_

**Lira Garbo---** _¡Prima!!!!, Lira guapetona!¡me dejaste un revierw, ¡que ilu!!, espero que te haya gustado, la incersión de tu primuchis a la epoca de sus papis, jejeje, cuidate guapa y recuerda: Will, Will, Will, (se va a convertir en un hipno, jajaja:p)_

**Sheyla Malfoy---** _gracias guapa por las alabanzas, me has echo enrrojecer, y eso que soy morena, jejeje :p, bueno no creas que Hermione se lo pondra facil a Draco aun cuando ya ahora con la aparicion de las profesoras ya esta predestinado._

**Moonlight Soul---** _Si bueno, es que sabes ¿que pasa?, creo que es un poco tonto solo centrarse en dos personajes en concreto, y vale que Pansy sea mas molesta que una garrapata, pero su corazoncito y sus sentimientos tendrá ¿no?, claro, estaré pendiente de tu fic, cuidate y escribe tan bien como en el anterior ;)_

**Daisy Golding---** _mariposita, gracias por las alabanzas, y te fastidias si maltrato a tus suegros :p! es broma cariño, tus suegros a pesar que son molestos (lo siento, pero es verdad) serán una pareja protagonista :)_

_No os emocioneís mucho por la rapidez de subir el tercer capitulo, pero es que tenia esta idea ya escrita hace mucho tiempo, a partir de ahora los capitulos seran cada semana, besos y cuidaos, ahora. . . ¡A leer!_

* * *

**3º Capitulo. . . **

* * *

Hermione lo empujó por los hombros rompiendo el ansiado beso, obserbó la mirada taciturna de Draco. 

- No juegues conmigo Mal. . . Malfoy - le costaba hablar mientras recuperaba el aliento, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, nunca habia recibido un beso tan. . . tan frío y pasional al mismo tiempo, describia al dueño de esos labios.

Draco la obserbó distante y divertido, se llevó su propia mano a sus finos labios y saboreó aún el aliento plasmado en su boca de la castaña de cabellos tupidos, Hermione permanecia quieta, obserbandolo y analizando la situación, como Draco que la obserbaba aún con su mano en sus propios labios. . . la dejó caer y su mirada se iluminó como dos diamantes.

- No he jugado contigo Granger - contestó con una cortes sonrisa deseñosa

Una mano impactó en el rostro de Draco ladeandoselo hacia un lado dolorosamente.

Draco rodó su cuello de nuevo visualizando a Hermione quien aún tenia la mano levantada y una expresión de pura furía en sus ojos chocolate.

- E-Eres un cerdo - mascull

- ¿Todos los que te besan son unos cerdos? - espetó - con razón nadie se te acerca - dijo en tono hiriente sabiendo que eso le dolería a la Gryffindor.

Hermione no supo que decir, ahora mismo tenia ganas de gritar y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, sentia la respiración de Draco en su rostro, retrocedió disimuladamente un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? - Hermione se intimidó por el tono venenoso de Draco haciendola retroceder otro paso.

- Claro que no te tengo miedo - su voz tembló ligeramente traicionando a su intento de parecer estable.

Draco extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Hermione, la chica cerró los ojos esperando algun ataque,. . . pero no hubo golpe o agresión, sintió como los frios dedos del rubio se enredaban juguetonamente en los rizos castaños de la chica, Hermione abrió los ojos con los labios entreabiertos de sorpresa, Draco sonrió a medias.

- Me gusta tu cabello - musitó Draco mirandola a los ojos - es natural. . .

- . . . - no supo que decir ante eso

El silencio incomodo se cernio en medio de los dos jovenes, Draco aún seguia con su mano en el cabello de Hermione, la chica tenia las manos fuermente pegadas al costado sin poder articular movimiento o palabra, sus ojos no perdían el contacto uno del otro.

- Nunca. . . na-nadie me ha-habia di-dicho que mi cabello era bo-bonito - tartamudeó golpeandose mentalmente.

- Los demás no saben mirar mas allá de lo superficial - contestó encogiendose de hombros y dejó caer la mano del cabello de Hermione llevandosela al costado.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia Hermione y le besó la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Granger - susurró en un murmullo entrando a su habitación.

Hermione se quedó parada allí en la solitaria y calida sala común, aún sin pensar lo que habia pasado.

Con paso tambaleante ella se fué a su cuarto, mañana seria otro día.

* * *

Al dia siguiente en el Gran Comedor, en el desayuno, todo el tintineo de los cubiertos y los murmullos cesó, Albus Dumblendore se levantó de su asiento. 

- Disculpad por interrumpir vuestro desayuno - se disculpo con una reverencia - pero hay algo muy importante que he de anunciar - todo el mundo lo obserbó curioso - el consejo de Hogwarts conmigo en colaboración ha decidido que ya que corremos tiempos muy dificiles debido a la guerra contra Voldemort - un escalofrio generalizado azotó a la mayoria de estudiantes, sin embargo Albus siguió hablando ignorando la incomodidad que se cernió en la mayoría de estudiantes - se impartiran a partir de la semana que viene, dos clases mas. . . - un "Ohhh. . ." de sorpresa se oyó en todas las bocas del estudiantil - Defensa, donde entra el duelo avanzado, armas, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y maleficios avanzados - todos los presentes aguantaron la respiración con los ojos como galeones - y la segunda clase serán pociones avanzadas. . .

Hermione levantó la mano.

- Señorita Granger. . . - le cedió la palabra

- ¿Quienes serán los profesores que impartiran las nuevas clases? - preguntó y miró disimuladamente a Snape y a Nimphadora.

- Interesante pregunta - sus ojos azules brillaron simpaticos dandole una sonrisa grata a la Gryffindor - bien, señoritas Mordrant. . . - llamó y todos los estudiantes se miraron entre sí.

Varios pasos resonaron en la entrada del comedor, todos giraron sus cabezas, dos mujeres de aproximadamente unos 20 años entraron al Gran comedor, todos se quedaron pasmados de la impresión al comprovar que eran casi identicas, solo el echo que una tenia el cabello rubio platino y la otra el cabello rubio miel, la piel palida y piel rosada, ambas altas, alargadas y de gran porte, portando una elegante tunica negra y celeste, sus ojos plata brillaban como dos diamantes, sus labios tenian forma de corazón, ambos rostros inexpresivos, llegaron a los pies de la mesa del profesorado, realizando una elegante reverencia a Albus.

- Bien. . . os presento a vuestras nuevas profesoras, Helena Mordrant - la rubia platino y de tez palida saludó con una inclinación de cabeza - y Eloise Mordrant - la rubia miel y piel rosada imitó a su hermana - os cedo la palabra. . .

Eloise dió un paso hacia delante y dibujó una breve sonrisa al recorrer con su mirada a las cuatro mesas, antes de recuperar la seriedad de su rostro.

- Bien, me presento. . . - su voz era una suave nota melodíca - soy Eloise Mordrant, seré la encargada de dar defensa avanzada, venimos de Francia, yo soy auror - todos se sorprendieron - estas clases serán para quien tenga el verdadero valor, inteligencia y astucia para someterse a un duro entrenamiento, digno de ser para un gran mago, no aceptaré bajas - advirtió entrecerrando los ojos en señal de advertencia - quien venga a mi primera clase no podrá salir - miró a la mesa Gryffindor y Slytherin alternativamente - tampoco voy a tolerar alguna clase de peleas entre ustedes - señaló con la cabeza a los leones y serpientes - un consejo: las clases son duras, por lo tanto sugiero que alumnos de cuarto curso descendiendo no vengan, son muy jovenes y serán muy duras mis clases. . .un placer conoceros - hizo una reverencia y se colocó al lado de Helena.

Helena imitando a su hermana dió un paso hacia delante

- Como os ha comunicado mi hermana, venimos de Francía, yo no soy auror, pero tome el curso de pociones avanzadas desde muy joven, por lo tanto advierto y sugiero, las pociones son una rama de la magia muy poderosa y quien se dedica a esta rama en la docencia o elaborar pocimas como clase, debe de tener mucho conocimiento de que significan los ingredientes, las variaciones de las raices y todo lo que constituye la ciencia de las pociones, como bien advirtió Eloise, no toleraré tampoco peleas, o bajas, no me gusta los estudiantes vagos y la poca perseverancia, - sonrió momentaneamente - un placer conoceros, espero que llegeís a disfrutar de mi clase - se inclinó con una reverencia y ambas mujeres miraron a Dumblendore.

- Bien sin mas prehambulos, recibamos como se merecen a la nueva inserción de Hogwarts niños - sonrió alegremente

Todo el comedor estalló a aplausos, ambas muchachas tomaron asiento a ambos extremos de la mesa de los profesores, Helena se sentó junto a Severus Snape y Eloise junto a Tonks.

- Dos palabras, a desayunar - sonrió.

* * *

En la mesa Slytherin: 

- Draco - dijo Blaise de manera secreta al prefecto de los astutos - podría jurar que las nuevas profesoras son familiares tuyos - dijo mirando a ambas mujeres que comian mientras conversaban

- Tonterías, en la linea Malfoy, nunca han entrado esas mujeres, pero no te niego que tengan mucho parecido con nuestros rasgos caracteristicos - Draco obserbó los ojos plata de ambas mujeres.

- ¿Ciertos rasgos? - espetó Pansy al lado de Draco - Draco, esas mujeres podian pasar por tus hermanas o por tus tias - dijo Pansy y Millcent a su lado asintió dandole la razón.

* * *

En la mesa Gryffindor: 

- ¿No son muy jovenes para dar unas clases tan. . . complicadas? - preguntó Neville mirando a las profesoras.

Harry negó:

- Parecen muy buenas, como hablaron son muy serias, creo que será interesante, yo voy a ir ¿ustedes? - preguntó Harry - pero a pociones avanzadas ni loco - masculló mirando de erreojo a Snape

Ron rió abiertamente con la avena en la boca:

- Yo voy a asistir a las dos clases - anunció Hermione - parece interesante y las profesoras Mordrant parece que se toman su trabajo muy en serio ¿no?

Todos asintieron.

* * *

Helena y Eloise caminaron hacia la salida del Gran comedor. 

- Profesoras Mordrant - las llamó Hermione levantandose

Las dos mujeres voltearon y vieron a Hermione quien sonreía amistosamente

- Hola señorita. . .

- Hermione Granger - contestó sonriendo a Eloise

- ¿Que desea señorita Granger? - preguntó Helena dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

- Me preguntaba cuando son las clases. . .

- El Domingo, se dirá en que aula y en que hora exacta - miró hacia la mesa Gryffindor para clavar su vista en Potter quien se sonrojó - ¿Algo mas Granger?

- No, nada, muchisimas gracías - sonrió sentandose de nuevo

- Hasta luego - se despidieron al unisono

* * *

Las nuevas docentes se dejaron caer en la silla en la sala de profesores que permanecia desierta, quedaron en silencio un largo tiempo y Helena alzó la mirada hacia su hermana quien ojeaba su varita limpiandole de posibles huellas o arañazos. 

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Helena sonriendo tocandole la pierna a Eloise.

Eloise sonri

- Impactada - sonrió - no todos los dias uno viene al pasado a conocer a sus padres con tres años menos que nosotras y que encima les daremos clase, es una situación muy incomoda - masculló - no debimos haber aceptado la loca misión de la ordén ¿que hay aqui que nosotras podamos cambiar?

- Eso tendremos que averiguarlo - dijo sonriendo misteriosa - pero. . .te entiendo Elo, es muy incomodo dar clases a tus futuros padres - enfatizó la palabra guiñandole un ojo a su hermana que le respondió con una bella sonrisa.

- Nunca he dado clase Lena, estaba muy nerviosa en la presentación. . . - reconoció la mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco - . . .y cuando mamá nos habló, sentí el corazón en la garganta. . .

- No me digas que te asusta. . . - se burló la rubia platino

Eloise solo gruñó a su pregunta y estiró los brazos hacia atrás apoyandolos en su nuca.

- ¿Cómo crees que será padre en clase? - preguntó Eloise con una sonrisa burlona

- Como mamá le decia, un hurón albino muy molesto. . . jaja jaja

Ambas se miraron y ahogaron una sarta de carcajadas burlonas.

* * *

En la sala de profesores entraba Severus Snape de su inseparable pupilo y alumno preferido Draco Malfoy, allí solo se encontraban las nuevas profesoras, los onix ojos de Snape se azancharon en momentanea sorpresa para despues entornarlos en una mueca de molestia, Draco solo las miraba con disimulada curiosidad. 

Helena y Eloise levantaron sus casi identicos rostros para obserbar a los dos hombres.

- ¿Usted es. . . Severus Snape? - una inclinación afirmativa fue la respuesta que dió el hombre a Eloise.

- Un placer conocerlo. . .

- Lo mismo digo - dijo cinicamente.

Eloise movió la cabeza dandole una sonrisa enervante, rodó los ojos hacia el rubio platino que la miraba, Eloise lo miró con severidad.

- ¿Y tu eres? - preguntó riendose interiormente

Draco se enfureció, hasta en Francia el era conocido, ¿como que ella no conocía quien era él?

- Draco Malfoy - contestó con una mirada desafiante a lo que Eloise contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Un placer conocerlo señor Malfoy - se apresuró a decir Helena al ver los rayos invisibles que se lanzaban Severus y Eloise. - señor Snape - inclinó su cabeza haciendo una reverencia

Helena cogiendo de la mano a Eloise salieron de la sala del profesorado, Helena miró a su hermana con severidad, ella alzó una ceja.

- ¿Que? - preguntó molesta mirando a su hermana

- ¿Demostrando tus sentidos Gryffindors? - preguntó burlona.

- Callate serpiente, si Snape era detestable en nuestro tiempo aquí es abovinable - movió su cabeza enfurecida - ¿viste como me miró? parecia que queria matarme con la mirada - gruño con molestía.

- Vamos,. . . sabes que no es nada personal, Snape como carta de presentación procura mantener el protocolo de miradas intimidantes y maliciosas a los novatos del profesorado - rió la rubia platino obserbando a Eloise.

- Que gracioso, ya me lo cobraré cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo - dijo con una mueca vengativa - voy a la biblioteca, ¿me acompañas cerebrito?

- Claro cabeza hueca - le contestó en el mismo tono burlón.

* * *

Pansy estaba en el carruaje rumbo a Hogsmeade junto con Draco, el rubio platino mantenia un precavido silencio, incomodando mas a su compañera que sentía que el corazón se le escurria por los poros. 

Después del viaje, llegaron a las tres Escobas, Draco recorrió con la mirada todo el local, allí se encontraban, la pequeña de los Wesley, Lovegood, Ronald Wesley, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, esta ultima miró al rubio platino por el rabillo del ojo y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

- ¿Que te pasa Hermione? - preguntó la pelirroja viendo como Hermione se encontraba acalorada

- ¿Eh? - balbuceó - nada. . .nada - miró por encima del hombro de Luna que Draco y Pansy se sentaban en la mesa detrás de ellos - mmmm - murmur

- Estas muy rara. . . - dijo el pelirrojo obserbando con curiosidad a su amiga

- Tonterias Ron. . .

Draco la obserbó penetrante mientras Pansy se dedicaba a servirse la cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Draco? - preguntó Pansy trayendole la mente a su cuerpo nuevamente

- ¿Que decias Pansy? - un deje de molestía se escurrió en su ronca voz.

- Bueno. . . - dijo jugueteando nerviosamente con sus pulgares - ¿porque no hablamos de algo? - intentó Pansy

- ¿De que. . .?

- No sé - se encogió de hombros.

Pansy se mordió su grueso labio nerviosamente y miró al rubio platino que traía una mueca de molestia tatuada en el rostro, su mirada en varios momentos se cruzaba con la de Hermione quien hablaba alegremente con el pelirrojo, el Slytherin entrecerró los ojos, era de muy tontos no darse cuenta que Ronald Wesley estaba secretamente(N/A: claro secretamente, jeje :p) enamorado de su amiga y colega prefecta.

- Dra-Draco - titubeó - yo queria decirte algo. . .

- ¿Sí? venga Parkinson, no tengo todo el día - la trató con dureza, los esmeraldas ojos de Pansy se opacaron

- Es que. . . tu me gustas. . . - lo consiguió decir dando un hondo suspiro - yo estoy enamorada de tí Draco. . .

Draco rodó los ojos hacia su colega prefecta.

- Parkinson - su tono glacial derrumbó todas las esperanzas de la chica - no siento eso por tí. . . - se limitó a decir con voz hueca.

Pansy soltó un mudo quejido al sentir que su pecho se desquebrajaba como un fragil cristal, miró a Draco alzando la mirada.

- Lo sé, solo queria que lo supieras. . . - se levantó y mirando a Draco echó a correr a la salida con los ojos enjuagados en lagrimas.

* * *

"Eres una tonta Parkinson, parece mentira que no te haya venido el sentido común, ¿Como pudistes quedar en ridiculo de esa manera?, ahora serás el chisme de todo Slytherin, Parkinson siendo pateada sin compasión por el gran Draco Malfoy" 

Dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras corría por el pueblo sin rumbo.

Y notó como chocaba con alguien con fuerza.

- ¡Estupida! - exclamó una voz ronca - ¿Parkinson?

Pansy se detubo en seco al reconocer la voz masculina que se encontraba a su espalda, se maldició mil veces.

- ¿Que quieres Zabinni? - su voz se quebró traicionando a su fuerza.

- ¿Y Draco? - preguntó acercandose escurridizo a la chica.

- ¡No lo sé! - gritó golpeando con los puños sus caderas

- ¿No tenias que estar con él en las tres escobas? - preguntó Zabinni en el oído de la chica

Le cogió de los hombros haciendola voltear con brusquedad, una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en los rasgos aristocraticos de Zabinni al ver los ojos de la rubia platino revosar de cristalinas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

- ¿Estas llorando? - preguntó Zabinni.

- No idiota, me estoy deshidratando ¿¡y a tí que te importa!? - le gritó muerta de rabia

- No me gusta verte llorar, - rió - te pones fea. . .

- ¡PUDRETE! - le gritó echando a correr dejando al Slytherin parado en las calles empedradas con el rostro interrogante.

- Mujeres, quien las entiende - bufó diriguiendose a su cita

* * *

La noche habia caido dando un frio ambiente en todo el castillo, Eloise dejando a su hermana en la torre que Albus les habia asignado caminaba rumbo a la cocina, cuando oyó unos sollozos e hipidos salidos del baño. 

Entró en el baño, una figura negra en donde solo se podian distingir unos mechones rubios platinos y un brazo en el suelo sujetando una botella de Wisky de fuego estaba echo un ovillo y sollozando con tristeza.

Eloise se aclaró la garganta (N/A: osea, el típico, ¡ejem, ejem!. . .)

- ¡Vete estupido expectro! - gritó la figura con voz ahogada y algo ebría.

Eloise enarcó una ceja y miró a la chica de manera despectiva.

- No soy ningun expetro señorita - enfatizó la palabra

Pansy levantó el rostro asustada, Eloise abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Pansy. . . la mamá de Jonathan y Caroline. . .

Las facciones de la profesora se relajaron suavizandose al mirar a la Slytherin, imaginaba cual era la razón, si bien las fechas no le fallaban con las narraciones de sus padres, ahora Pansy lloraba por el rechazo de su padre.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? - preguntó Eloise acercandose

- ¿Crees que lloro de alegría? - se puso a la defensiva mirandola con enfado.

- Controle sus instintos sino desea llevarse una detención - la amenazó en un murmullo peligroso haciendo que el rostro de la chica se sonrojase.

- Lo si-siento - tartamudeó arrepentida

- No se preocupe - ladeó la cabeza en gesto despreocupado - ¿Puedo sentarme?, no me apetece volver a la torre. . .

- Vale - dijo con una debil sonrisa.

Eloise se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

- Profesora Mordrant, ¿que edad tiene?

- No me llames profesora, por el sacro de Morgana me hace parecer que tengo la misma edad que Albus - Pansy rió entre dientes - tengo 21 años, no soy tan mayor - le guiñó un ojo - ¿y tu como te llamas?

- Me llamo Pansy Parkinson - sonrió - un placer conocerla. . .

- Llamame Eloise y yo te llamaré Pansy, aunque claro - le sonrió amistosa - si asiste a mis clases tendremos que tratarnos por nuestros apellidos.

- Si - sonrió con una bella sonrisa

- ¿Puedo preguntar que fue aquello que te hizo consumir esto? - preguntó quitandole la botella de Firewisky - ¿Sabe? podría ponerte una detención por consumir bebidas alcoholicas en el recinto, - su murmullo se volvió conspirador - pero claro, yo no olvido mis borracheras en mi epoca estudiantil, y creeme fueron muchas - Pansy sonrió - dime Pansy, ¿que fue aquello que te hizo pensar que la bebida podría hacerte olvidar?

- ¿No te reirás de mi? - preguntó en tono desconfiado

- Tu me cuentas tu secreto y yo te cuento uno de los mios - le guiñó un ojo y se sentó a lo indio en el suelo sosteniendo la botella

- Es que. . . yo quiero mucho a una persona, hoy le confese mis sentimientos y me botó - sus labios temblaron convulsivamente - soy una estupida al pensar que el podría fijarse en una chica tonta como yo. . .

- No digas eso Pansy, cada quien tiene su encanto, quizás el no supo ver el tuyo - miró hacia el suelo - quizás haya otra persona que lo haga. . .mmm - sonrió a Pansy que se limpiaba las lagrimas con el reves de su túnica - ¿de que prefieres que sea mi secreto revelado? - pregunto sonriente

- De amor, no mas, son los mas complicados - sonrió maliciosa - y los mas oscuros. . . jaja jaja

- Palabras sabias, bueno mi secreto. . . yo de amor. . . - extendió su mano izquierda y a Pansy le brillaron los ojos al ver un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular - estoy comprometida con el hombre mas estupendo que nunca he conocido, nos enamoramos en quinto curso - suspiró soñadora - el tenía un año mas que yo,. . . el amor te hace hacer locuras, durante sexto curso y septimo para él, nos escapabamos de nuestras salas comunes, un dia el dormia en Landouiller, mi casa y otro dia yo dormia en Aigleserre, en las mazmorras y su casa. . .

- Yo he leido de la historia de Beauxbatons, esas dos casas son las equivalentes a Gryffindor y Slytherin ¿no? - Eloise asintió - ¿entonces tu hubieras sido Gryffindor? - la profesora volvió a asentir - ¡Vaya! - exclamó contrariada - nunca pense que fuese a hablar con una leona, o antigua valiente de esta forma tan jobial. . .

- Tu secreto esta guardado, yo odiaba a los Aigleserre, claro, menos a mi novio, y a mi hermana, y algunas chicas mas, - sonrió complice - aunque al principio lo detesté. . .del amor al odio hay solo un paso. . . nunca lo olvides Pansy, si no conoces el odio jamás conoceras lo que es el amor, el amor y el odio son muy parecidos que a veces los confundes. . .

Pansy se quedó en silencio.

- Pansy, ¿me acompañas a las cocinas?, tengo hambre muchacha, estube toda la tarde metida en la biblioteca documentame mas a fondo, y tu debes de comerte un caldo, no creo que si tu cabeza de familia te ve media alcoholizada vaya a estar muy contento. . .

- Tienes razón Eloise. . . - se levantó dificultosa - ¡Evanesco! - exclamó haciendo desaparecer la botella - ¿Vamos?

- Vamos - sonrió saliendo del baño seguida de la rubia platino.

* * *

Eloise llegaba a la torre, en la pequeña sala común Helena la esperaba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de severidad en el rostro. 

- ¿Merodeando por Hogwarts a media noche? - preguntó enojada

- ¿A que no adivinas con quien estube hablando? - preguntó tendiendose en el sillón con gesto perezoso.

- Sorprendeme - dijo Helena sentandose a su lado.

- Pansy Parkinson. . . - dejó caer y miró a Helena esperando ver su reacción.

La rubia platino la miró con sorpresa.

- Eloise. . . - la miró severamente.

- Tranquila Helena, no sabe nada. . . me dio mucha lastima, lloraba por el rechazo de padre - tapó con sus caidas pestañas la expresión de su plateada mirada - en realidad creo que es una chica fantastica. . .

- Pues no decias lo mismo de Jonnathan - le recordó Helena - aunque claro, desde que está con Desy ambos os llevais bien. . . ¿no?

- No solo desde eso. . . - dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa - el en quinto curso me confesó sus sentimientos. . .

- ¡Mala hermana! - le gritó lanzandole un cojín - ¡Nunca me lo dijiste!

- Es que no me parecio apropiado sabiendo que Jonh se enamoró de Desireé y la mariposita lo hizo feliz. . .

- ¡Quiero detalles! - le ordenó con una sonrisa y sentandose a lo indio en el sillón y una taza de té entre sus manos soltando vapor

Recuerdo

Eloise se encontraba en el Lago pateando las piedras de madrugada.

- ¿Malfoy? - preguntó una voz a su espalda

¡Mierda! ¿ni siquiera a las tres de la mañana me dejan en paz?

Volteó y un chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos castaños con el unimforme de Slytherin la miró cruzada de brazos.

- Ah tu. . . - dijo con pesadez.

- ¿Remordimientos de conciencia eh Malfoy? - preguntó venenoso sonriendo complacido

- Dime Zabinni, ¿eres realmente idiota o solo lo utilizas como modo de distracción? - sonrió burlona - dejame en paz - sise

El Slytherin se acercó a la rubia leona.

- Eres una estupida - dijo y le sujetó la muñeca fuertemente

- ¡Sueltame imbecil! - gritó - ¡o te juro por mis antepasados que no tendré la poca piedad de verte revolverte en el suelo bajo mi varita!

El Slytherin ahogó los gritos de la leona con un fuerte abrazo.

La chica gritó confusa en sus brazos mientras maldecia interiormente.

- ¿Crees que te haria daño? - preguntó Jonh empujandola por los hombros enarcando las cejas frunciendolas.

- Cabrón - siseó.

- ¿Porque Eloise? - le preguntó tuteandola

- ¿¡Porque, qué!? - gritó enojada

- ¿Porque no me puedes querer? - susurr

Eloise se quedó estatica mirando a Zabinni por el rabillo del ojo, Zabinni con una mano volvió a atraerla a su cuerpo, la chica intentó zafarse de su abrazo pero lamentablemente (para ella) el chico tenia demasiada fuerza, sintió que en medio del forcejeo el Slytherin le olia sus dorados cabellos.

- Siempre odiando al mundo. . . - musitó Zabinni reteniendola contra su cuerpo - tan fría, tan jodidamente irresistible, ignorando que yo me estoy muriendo por una caricia tuya. . .

La soltó y la chica lo miró con odio recalcado en su mirada plata, una sonrisa deseñosa curvó sus labios.

- Pretendes, espera. . . - rió burlona - ¿que te quiera? oh vamos, Zabinni, has sido la persona que mas me ha jodido la existencia en Hogwarts, con tus insultos de vocabulario barato y venenoso. . . he estado miles de veces de caerme de una escoba por tu culpa, y. . .¿aún así me dices eso?, ¡esto es el colmo! - exclamó en tono teatral.

- Nunca te quise hacer daño, solo que, no tenia forma de acercame a tí. . .

- Demasiado tarde. . . yo no perdono, y esperas lo imposible. . .

-Baggins no te merece. . .

- ¿Tu que sabes? - le preguntó poniendose a la defensiva

El Slytherin solo gruñó, la expresión de vaga tristeza en los aristocraticos rasgos siempre cubiertos de burla y cinismo del Slytherin ablandaron el corazón a la rubia miel.

- Jonh - susurró - no siento nada por tí, lo siento, es mejor que te olvides de mi, y busques a una chica dulce que te pueda amar de la misma manera que tu la amas a ella, no te puedo dar esperanza, se que parezco cruel - rió - pero no lo soy tanto - sonrió amistosa

- ¿Y que pasa si no quiero olvidarlo?

- Debes hacerlo por tu bien Zabinni. . .

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, Jonh sonrió amistoso.

- Ya se que despues de esto no sirve mucho que te diga, que siento haber sido tan jodidamente molesto contigo leona. . .

- Que no se te olvide imbecil y un maldito borracho. . .

- ¡Oye! - Eloise rió y Jonh sonrió suspirando - quisiera que aceptaras mis disculpas y quedaramos como amigos. . .

- ¿Y manchar mi limpia reputación de odiar a los Slytherin?

- Eloise. . . sales con uno. . .

- Oh . . . un pequeño detalle tonto. . . - rió - es broma Zabinni. . . estas perdonado, pero si le cuentas a alguien esto, te echaré el peor maleficio que se me pase por la cabeza, y tengo mucha memoria - se dió un golpecito con el pulgar en la cien sonriendo.

- Palabra de Slytherin. . .

- ¡Menuda garantía! - bufó indignada

- Vale, palabra de mago. . . - extendió su mano

- Eso esta mejor culebrita - Zabinni hizo una fea mueca ante su pequeño apodo - es la costumbre jaja jaja

Ambos se estrecharon las manos sonriendo amistosos, poco despuués llegaron a la entrada del castillo.

- Buenas noches leoncita,. . .

- Lo mismo digo culebrita - le guiñó un ojo desapareciendo por el pasillo

Fin Del Recuerdo

- Y eso fue lo que pasó - suspiró - que lejano parece todo ¿no?

- Elo, si antes dudaba que en tu cuerpo advergaba alguna gota de sensibilidad ahora lo reafirmo, tienes la misma sensibilidad de una calabeza hueca. . . que bruta fuiste. . .

- Esencia Eloise Malfoy - le guió ojo levantandose del sofá - me voy a dormir, hasta mañana. . .

* * *

Y llegó el Lunes, por la tarde, los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban apelotonados dispuestos a dar su primera clase con Eloise Mordrant, Eloise subida a una larga mesa miraba a todos los alumnos que la miraban con curiosidad bordeando el mueble, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. 

- En la primera clase, daremos la primera clase de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo - recorrió con la mirada a todos los estudiantes que profirieron descortezes murmullos entre ellos - ¿Quien sube a pelear conmigo? - preguntó cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho adoptando una posición arrogante.

Alguien levantó la mano, o mas bien sus compañeros lo obligaron a levantarla, con sonrisas malevolas y astutas, Eloise ignorando ese echo señaló con el dedo al muchacho.

- ¿Como te llamas?

- Gregory Goyle - contestó el chico siendo empujado maliciosamente por Draco y Blaise

- Sube, y quitate la tunica, quiero darte ventaja - una sonrisa maliciosa adornó su aristocratico rostro

Pansy la miró con curiosidad.

El muchacho se quitó la túnica y la colocó en el borde la mesa subiendose torpemente en ella.

- La primera regla, por muy grande que seas y demuestres tener muchos musculos, sino posees agilidad eso seran puntos en contra tuya, un contrincante real no se va a parar a limarse las uñas esperando que tú - señaló a Goyle - te coloques en posición de combate. . . no te dirá eh señor Goyle, ¿le importaria colocarse en posición de ataque para luchar? - muchos rieron - ¡silencio! - bramó Eloise - te atacará y si es una sucia alimaña, lo hará a traición, vamos muchacho, intenta por lo menos desestavilizarme - lo tentó moviendo un dedo invitandolo al encuentro

El Slytherin apretó los puños y se acercó a la mujer que era de su mismo tamaño pero mucho mas delgada.

- ¿Que esperas? - alzó una ceja - ¡atacame! - orden

Goyle alzó su puño izquierdo incando el codo hacia atrás le intentó propinar a Eloise un golpe en su rostro, la mujer paró su ataque cogiendolo de la muñeca apartando su rostro de la trayectora y le llevó la mano hacia su espalda y cogiendole el codo realizando una llave Goyle gritó de dolor, Eloise lo soltó y el Slytherin quedó en la mesa de rodillas sobandose el brazo.

- Por favor, señor, pense que me iba a dar mas combate, tranquilo cuando salga de aquí en un par de clases será una maquina de artes marciales, bueno, ya que van muy poco provistos de lucha mediante artes marciales vamos a dejar que algun voluntario me ataque a la vieja usanza, un duelo con magia - miró a todos los presentes - tú - señaló a Blaise - vamos, sube es tu turno. . .

Severus Snape permanecia apoyado en la pared con una media sonrisa admirando el espectaculo, el moreno de ojos záfiro se subio a la mesa.

- Bien, como sabeís en un duelo de magos la maña puede mas que la fuerza, hay que ser astuto, no solo hay que ser bueno en maleficios, quien controla su furia y sus instintos controla gran parte del desenlace de la batalla. . .¿esta dispuesto a correr el riesgo señor. . .?

- Zabinni, Blaise Zabinni. . .

- Zabinni, ¿acepta?, puede retirarse si así lo desea, hay un viejo dicho Muglle que recita de valientes estan llenos los cementerios - sonrió cruel - ¿se considera un valiente o un cobarde?

El moreno de ojos azul hielo enfureció y alzó su varita.

- Saluda - ambos hicieron una inclinación.

Eloise y Blaise se colocaron en posición de ataque, ambos sin perder el contacto visual, el silencio reinó en la sala, Severus dedujo que ambos estaban estudiandose, esperando un movimiento en falso para atacar.

- ¡Sempersortia! - gritó Blaise

Eloise vió el negro reptil deslizarse con sus amarillentos ojos hacia ella, mirandola con saciedad.

- ¡Evanesco! - la serpiente desapareció - ¡Leviosa!

El haz dió de lleno en el pecho del chico elevandolo de la mesa.

- ¿Sabes Zabinni?, si fuese un duelo real podria aniquilarte, controlo tus movimientos acompasados en el aire, imagina que estas peleando ferozmente frente un acantilado y tu contrincante te realiza este hechizo y te pone justo encima del acantilado. . .¿sabes cual seria el desenlace?

El Slytherin se puso mas palido de lo normal dejando de moverse.

- Para eso sirve la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aprendes a tener la agilidad necesaria, para esquivar echizos simples que si estudias el terreno en donde te enduelas, pueden ser tu desgraciado final ¿me explico? - todos los presentes asintieron

Haciendo un movimiento seco con la varita, el chico aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo suavemente.

Snape sonrió intimimante, sin duda las nuevas clases serían muy entretenidas.

- Harry Potter - oyó la voz de la profesora Mordrant - sube a la mesa enseguida. . .

La sonrisa de Snape floreció al exterior, Potter, esto se ponia interesante.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** _¡hola!, habeis podido notar que salen las mellizas de el fic de mellizasmalfoy, lo que pasa que pertenece a un juego de rol, y yo soy la administradora ;), del grupo en donde se encuentra hubicado dicho juego, regreso a Hogwarts._

**_Por cierto, escribí mi segundo fic, "falsa moral", si quereis saber mas, id a mi perfil, muchos besos._**

**_Yasel._**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Contestaciones a Revier**

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY---** _¡gracias!. . . y una aclaración, no son gemelas, son mellizas :P son dos cosas diferentes, o como se suele llamar medicamente gemelas fraternas (¡ole! yo y mis terminos medicos :P, beneficios de tener un novio estudiante de medicina. . .jeje) harán mucho, creeme jeje, y ahora voy a leer tu fic, kiss, bye. . ._

**Nita---** _¡Sí! no me gustan los fics que ponen a Draco como un idiota, viva la sangre Malfoy jeje, y claro, recuerda que los personajes mas ironicos y acidos son Hermione y Draco, solo hay que ver las contestaciones que le dedica Hermione a Ron en algunos casos, solo me dedico a enfatizarlos a mi gusto, aqui tienes la continación, y si, a mi tambien me repatea eso de estar medio siglo esperando por las actualizaciones (ejem. . . ejem. . . ),espero que te guste este cap, kiss, bye. . ._

**Moonlight soul ---** _¡Chica me tienes alucinada! tres actualizaciones en menos de siete dias ¡eres mi idola! jajaja, siguele y gracias , bueno chica te cuidas y no pierdas nunca ese toque, ya te dije que el romance lo llevas en la sangre, dedicate a eso jeje, kiss, bye. . ._

**Ross Malfoy ---** _¡Gracias mi niñita!, por tantos piropos, ya sabes que tu nuevo fic me gusto, aprovecho para hacerle publicidad a mi proteguida, lean su fic, es buenisimo, bueno ya sabes como es Eloise, nunca pierde el tiempo si se trata de humillar a los Slytherin, de cualquier generación, ella no tiene ninguna prioridad xDD, kiss, bye_

**Sakura Radcliffe:** _Bueno, yo que tu no me fio mucho de la pelicula, puesto que ponen a Harry Potter con ojos azules y cabellos castaño oscuro, Lucius Malfoy con ojos negros, Draco Malfoy con ojos azules, Sirius Black con el cabello castaño oscuro, Remus Lupin (no coment), yo la pongo rubia porque siempre he oido la expresion de "Parkinson la rubia platino con cara de Bull Dog", jejeje, la seguire poniendo rubia, por mucho Cuarón que la ponga morena, ademas, las rubias son las mas que atraen, las rubias siempre suelen ser las mas manipuladoras, perfil perfecto para una Slytherin ¿o me lo vas a negar?, (no te arriesges, muahahahahahaha)y gracias por decirme que te gusta mi historia!! kiss, bye_

**Jaina****---**_ ¡hola guapa!!, gracias por los piropos ya me ruborizé, jejeje :P, eres una gran escritora, siempre te lo he dicho, ojalá que tengas razón y mi fic cause efecto en la población de adoradoras de la pareja Draco/Hermione (la mas hermosa), bueno corazón espero que te guste este capitulo trae mucha acción, verás e Eloise sacar sus garras y sus dientes, cuidate guapa y sigue escribiendo así de bien, que aunque no sea de las personas que dejan reviewr, (perdón pero soy una vaga) siempre ten en cuenta que yo lo leeré -es una amenaza xD- cuidate, kiss y bye. . ._

**Daisy Golding---** _¡Mariposita!!!! 1º punto: lo siento querida, pero si tu ahora mismo disfrutas de un Zabinni a tu cuenta es porque yo tube la decencia de creerlo jeje, así que tengo derechos legitimos en él (palabras cientificas: ¡DEMANDA!) Y si, por mi encantada que la mariposita castigue a latigazos a Jonny Boy, -Elfo ¿que prefieres, latigos o cadenas? xD- y lo de Blaise y su comentario de -no me gusta verte llorar te pones fea xD- eh ahy mi teoria, Blaise sacó la sensibilidad de una berenjena ¿como crees que saldrá el hijo? (sonrisa misteriosa) ¡Misterio!! jajajajaja, cuidate mi amor, y no te desveles mucho con esos informes, que den gracias a Dios o a Alá y al Buda que no tengo dinero para irme para Chile, porque sino jajaja (risa psicopata) los cuelgo del palo de la bandera (y no precisamente por las extremidades) cuidate mariposita y muchos besos, te he escrito el testamento, Kiss, bye_

**gerimalfoy ---** _¡Gracias! me encanta que haya gente nueva leyendo los fics!! jeje, vamos que cuanto mas gente mejor ¿no?, spero que sigas leyendo, de verdad me hace mucha ilusión que me manden revierw, aunque sea para tirarme tomates civerneticos, cuidate, bye_

_**Hola a todos ¡he vuelto a la carga!, siento haber tardado mas de lo prometido, pero es que una cosa a la que llamo cariñosamente "novio" me metio en un avión casi arrastrandome para irnos para Fuerteventura, en fin, no me quejo!!!(estaria loca si dijese lo contrario), jejeje, cuidense mucho y sin mas dilación ¡a Leer!**_

* * *

Capitulo 4

Harry Potter miró a la rubia que movia un dedo invitadora a que subiera a la mesa con una sonrisa de superioridad tatuada en su aristocrático rostro, muchos Slytherin rieron maliciosos, otros en cambio fruncieron el ceño, la profesora no tenia ninguna piedad ni de una casa.

Antes de que Eloise le ordenase que hiciera una reverencia y se colocara en posición de ataque, el ojiverde de cabello revelde ya lo habia echo, Eloise no escondió una sonrisa de vehemencia, los ojos de onix de Snape brillaban maliciosos viendo el futuro duelo.

- ¡Petrificus totalus! - gritó Harry

Eloise de un agil salto, esquivó el haz de luz que chocó contra un candeladro de la sala y lo rompió, Eloise se sacudió la tunica sonriendo -que todo Slytherin conoció como una malevola sonrisa-, las piernas de Harry calambraron al ver la mueca maligna de la profesora.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer niño de oro? - siseó la rubia miel con una sonrisa enervante de superioridad

Los Slytherin ahogaron un par de carcajadas burlonas, mientras los Gryffindor se dedicaron a fulminar a Eloise, parecian resvelarle los rayos de molestia de los valientes.

- ¡Claro que no! - gritó Harry indignado - ¡Impedimenta!

- ¡Protego! - el ataque protector surgió su efecto, la varita de Eloise soltó unas chispas doradas mientras esta la movia amenazadoramente en semicirculos - ¡Locomotor Mortis!

El Gryffindor a pesar de la agilidad que poseía por naturaleza (N/A: osea, que de algo sirvió que Voldy-Pooh quiera su cabeza año tras año, . . . xD, perdón, sigamos) no consiguió esquivar el maleficio puesto que la superficie de madera era algo pequeña de anchura, sus piernas se pegaron y cayó de bruces contra el suelo rompiendose las gafas.

Eloise les dedicó una mirada peligrosa a los Slytherin que decia claramente "quien-es-lo-suficientemente-valiente-para reirse-será-el-proximo-en-morder-el-polvo", los astutos enmudecieron, y Eloise aplicando el contra hechizo se acercó a el Gryffindor quien buscaba a ciegas sus gafas, le sujetó del antebrazo derecho y lo incorporó, se agachó y le recogió sus lentes echas pedazos.

- ¡Oculus reparo!

Le entregó las lentes como nuevas y el chico se las colocó.

- ¿Se encuentras bien? - preguntó la rubia preocupada

- Si profesora - sonrió amable

- Bueno, todos lo habeis echo bien, he de decir, que para ser la primera clase habeis dado mucho de vosotros, todos . . . - dijo al cabo de dos horas, cuando se dió por finalizada la clase de defensa - bien muchachos, 20 puntos mas para cada cada alumno que salió a participar, podeis iros, ha sido un placer - sonrió con simpatia - ha sido la primera clase, pero voy a dejar una cosa clara, en mi clase solo se haran practicas, quien venga aquí con la idea de sacar un libro para ver las teorias, me temo que no es su lugar, os preparo para un combate real, no para darle a tu enemigo una clase practica de como lanzar un impedimenta de manera correcta por palabras tecnicas, aqui se aprende a base de ataques y contraataques real. . . eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado la clase - todos asintieron - buenas tardes. . .

* * *

Poco después Helena esperaba a sus nuevos alumnos en las mazmorras que utilizaba Snape para dar sus clases de pociones, pudo ver con una grata y poco frecuente sonrisa que habian mucho mas alumnos de los que se esperaba, entre ellos los que ella le interesaba, en su astuta mente se habia instado un plan que simplemente ella podria catalogar como brillante.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver llegar a su ultimo alumno, se levantó de su comodo asiento y apoyó su espalda en su escritorio frente a toda la clase que la miraban curiosos.

- Bien muchachos, - comenzó Helena con voz profunda - empezaremos con una poción muy especial, se llama "Verita Tremens", no la conoceís porque realmente solo hay una persona que la sabe, - sonrió con autosuficiencia - yo - todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

Alguien levantó la mano.

- Señorita Granger. . . - cedió la palabra

- Profesora, ¿y de que se trata la función de su pocima?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se pintó en su palido rostro:

- Tiene mucho que ver con el suero de la verdad, Veritaserum - explicó con voz profunda - pero con ligeras pero muy peligrosas alteraciones, quien la hace debe de tener mucho conocimiento para que o para quien, debe usarla, naturalmente. . . - levantó una mano mientras explicaba - las muestras me las quedaré yo. . . las alteraciones son, . . . digamos que en Veritaserum como todos los presentes sabeís, quien esta bajo su efecto dice enteramente la verdad, en "Verita Tremens", me temo que no impide mentir. . . - Los Slytherin enarcaron una ceja confusos - pero en cambio a la persona que miente sufre unos pequeños efectos que no son muy agradables. . .

Se hizo un completo silencio en la sala, los estudiantes permanecian con la mandibula ligeramente desencajada, Draco Malfoy alzó su mano:

- Señor Malfoy. . .

- ¿Y cuales son los efectos? - enfatizó la ultima palabra con una gota de malicia en su voz.

- Cada vez que se diga una mentira, vuestras cuerdas vocales la misma poción te irá destruyendo las cuerdas vocales, con todas sus consecuencias - todos en ese momento tenian los ojos como galeones, muchos se llevaron las manos a su garganta angustiados - es simple, puedes decir la verdad, o arriesgarte a quedar por toda tu vida sin poder ejercitar las cuerdas vocales, lo que es lo mismo, quedar mudo. . . y el efecto secundario pueden durar incluso unos 10 años. . .

Un "Oh. . ." general de sorpresa se dejó caer en las mandibulas ligeramente desencajada, Helena sonrió.

- La poción, al ser complicada, se llevará a cabo en parejas, estas notas a pesar de no contar en los T.I.M.O.S seran un aliciente para vuestra graduación y las notas finales, tanto mi clase como la de mi hermana. . . bien ahora elegiré las parejas. . . - cogió la lista de nombres que nombraba a todos los alumnos que por arte de magia al entrar por la puerta del aula quedaron grabados en el pergamino - Blaise Zabinni . . . con la señorita Pansy Parkinson. . .

Ambos Slytherin se miraron, uno con diversión y otra con pesadez y con una mueca de repugnancía.

- La señorita Hermione Granger, con el señor . . . mmm Draco Malfoy, ambos premios anuales. . . - levantó ligeramente la vista del pergamino, el rostro de Hermione se tiñó en cuestión de segundos de escarlata, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dejó caer en el rostro del rubio platino al mirarla

Todos se colocaron con sus respectivas parejas.

- Bien la poción durará en estar terminada tres semanas, no me gustaria ver discusiones entre los grupos, porque bajaré puntos, se trataran con respeto, no acepto cambios de compañeros o algo por el estilo, tampoco toleraré que se retrase la finalización de la poción . . . nada mas que decir. . . los ingredientes. . . - dió un golpe con su varita en la pizarra y una serie de ingredientes apareció en ella trazadas con tiza blanca - estan copiados aquí, podeís empezar a escribir. . . - orden

* * *

Poco después Hermione entraba a la torre:

- Llevo esperandote dos horas Granger - dijo Draco levantandose del sillón

Hermione miró a sus zapatos sin alzar la mirada:

- No tenemos nada que hablar Malfoy. . . - musitó Hermione notando como toda su sangre iba a sus mejillas

Hermione caminó hacia la puerta de su cuarto, y una mano le sujetó el antebrazo derecho, Draco la obligó a voltear:

- ¡Sueltame! - exigió con voz imperiosa notando como su rabia aumentaba

Draco sin esperar una invitación, unió sus labios con los de Hermione, que se quedó petrificada, la chica lo empujó por los hombros.

- ¡Malfoy no me vuelvas a hacer eso! - gritó siendo aún sujetada por Draco que la miraba con divertida perversión.

- Oh vamos. . . ¿me vas a hacer creer que no te gusta? - chasqueó la lengua y dejó arrastrar una sonrisa de superioridad - no te hagas la victima, porque ayer me respondiste. . .

- Olvidate de eso - replicó Hermione rapidamente - tu y yo . . . ¡demonios!¡no existe tu y yo, yo no soy ningun juego Malfoy!¡me importa muy poco que creas que me puedes dominar porque te creas superior por tu raza pura!

- La que me acaba de recordar que eres una sangre sucia, eres tu Granger, así que no te quejes si te insulto - rió burlón Draco

La chica de cabellos tupidos en respuesta lanzó un gruñido aspero y apretó los dientes intentó soltarse, Draco sonreía malicioso mientras con un solo agarre retenia todo su cuerpo, la chica era algo debilucha, ideal para sus planes, no tenia que batallar mucho para retenerla.

- Malfoy . . .sueltame por favor. . . - suplicó Hermione - no se lo que intentas. . . si se trata de una clase de apuestas, o nueva humillación, pero ya estoy harta de este juego - su voz tembló - por favor sueltame. . .

Draco la soltó con suavidad, sus grises ojos por un momento se cubrieron con un manto de rabia, para despues volver a poner su inexpresiva mirada que hacia temblar cada celula de Hermione.

- ¿Quien te crees que soy Granger? - preguntó Draco empujandola suavemente por los hombros hacia la pared, Hermione lo miró con temor plasmado en su ambarina mirada, si antes tenia algo de miedo, ahora estaba aterrada, pero su orgullo Gryffindor la obligó a mostrarse con una mirada entre el terror y la fiereza - no soy una basura para andarme apostando si puedo llevarte a la cama. . . - siseó con frialdad el Slytherin poniendola entre su cuerpo y la pared, la chica se obligó a si misma a levantar el mentón en señal de valentía - y ya te lo dije ayer, yo no estoy jugando, solo que. . . - acarició su cabello - a pesar de que eres una asquerosa sangre sucía. . . me gustas. . .como mujer. . .

- ¡Mentira!¡¿cuanto te apostaste con Zabinni?! - lo intentó empujar pero el Slytherin no se movió - ¡yo no soy ningun objeto! - tembló de colera y miedo entremezclados - ¡alejate de mi!¡me das asco!!! - gritó Hermione

Draco se quedó mas palido de lo normal y una mirada llena de ira fue dirigida a la chica que tembló ligeramente, sin decir nada se separó de la chica y como un huracán entró en su habitación, azotando la puerta trás él.

Draco pateó una silla con fuerza desquebrajando las patas.

Como se atreve esa maldita Granger a decirme que le doy asco. . . - lanzó una figura al suelo de porcelana haciendola pedazos - soy yo quien debe de tenerle asco. . . ella es una maldita ratón de biblioteca, sangre sucia, dientes largos. . . la odio

Draco nunca se habia sentido tan humillado, las palabras de su compañera de premio anual habian penetrado muy duramente en su corazón, nunca nadie le habia dicho algo así, pudo ver en la mirada ambarina de Hermione el odio y el asco por él, se sintió en ese momento como si toda la superioridad por encima de los demás que habia obtenido todos esos años en Hogwarts fueran inutiles frente aquella mirada tan felina que poseía la chica.

Hermione se quedó con la vista fija a la puerta que conducia a los aposentos del Slytherin, su pecho se quedó con un extraño vacio, en su mente se dibujó a carbón la imagen de aquella mirada fugaz de ira y algun sentimiento que no consiguió descifrar. . . un ligero peso subliminar cayó sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron rapidamente, las nuevas clases era el tema de todo el comedor durante las semanas, mientras Draco y Hermione en silencio y sin apenas diriguirse la palabra continuaban haciendo el trabajo de pociones avanzadas en parejas, el baile de primavera se acercaba. . .solo quedaban dos días.

Ronald Wesley se paseaba por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, frente a Harry que lo miraba sentado a lo indio en su cama con una expresión burlona en sus orbes esmeraldas.

- ¿Que te preocupa Ron? - preguntó Harry bostezando

Ron se detubo y miró a su amigo con una expresión entre horrorizada y despavorida en sus zafiros ojos.

- ¿A mi? nada - negó con brusquedad ladeando la cabeza

- ¿Ah no? - rió entre dientes - . . . ¿entonces pretendes abujerear el suelo? - Dean y Seamus estallaron a carcajadas burlonas - porque como sigas dando vueltas. . . es lo unico que vas a conseguir. . .

- ¡No me entenderías! - gritó poniendose colorado

- Bueno, Ronni - dijo Dean con una sonrisa burlona - al menos que Harry sea Vidente me temo que ninguno lo entenderemos. . . ¿porque no nos lo explicas?

Seamus se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia el pelirrojo tendiendole una mano en el hombro, sonrió.

- El problema de Ron solo se resume en dos palabras: Hermione Granger - canturreó el Gryffindor al mismo tiempo que el pecoso rostro del pelirrojo no se defirenciara de su cabello rojo fuego.

Todos ahogaron una sarta de carcajadas burlonas, Ron se desplomó en su cama y miró a sus amigos con rencor.

- ¡No se de que demonios hablais! - dijo atropelladamente

- Claro, claro . . . - dijeron los tres sonriendo maliciosos

- Yo creo . . . - dijo Neville entrando en la habitación, que al parecer habia escuchado toda la conversación - que si Ron siente algo por Hermione, no podemos atorarlo, pues nunca se va a declarar. . .

Ron miró a Neville con expresión gelida.

- Gracias Neville, me encanta de la forma en la que me defiendes. . . - farfulló el pelirrojo

- ¡Ron! - exclamó Harry un poco harto de la verguenza de su mejor amigo - ¿porque lo niegas? ¡vamos, Ron!¡estamos hablando de Hermione!¡pideselo y quedate tranquilo! y ¡NO! - gritó al ver que el pelirrojo iba a replicar - no me valen excusas. . . se acabo, buenas noches muchachos. . . - dijo rodando los doseles de su cama y apagando su lampara.

Harry ignoró una vocecilla molesta que sonó en algun lugar de su cabeza que decia con voz recelosa _"aplicate el cuento, Potter",_ realmente llevaba semanas buscando las palabras apropiadas para pedirle a Ginevra ir al baile con él de pareja.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Ron con la cuchara movia la avena con la vista fija en Hermione, quien mientras comia prestaba atención a un libro de Aritmancia.

- Her. . . Hermione - titubeó.

- ¿Si, Ron? - dijo sin mirarlo

Ron resopló y dejó la cuchara en el cuenco, Hermione habia levantado la vista, Harry miraba hacia otro lado sin dejar de escuchar la conversación.

- ¿Te gustaria venir al baile de primavera conmigo? - preguntó rapidamente casi sin respirar.

A Hermione se le atoró la avena en la garganta, Ginny que estaba sentada a su lado muerta de risa, tubo que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda a la chica de cabellos tupidos.

- Eh. . . - titubeó pestañeando nerviosamente - lo siento . . . - Ron agachó la cabeza - es que ya tengo pareja. . . - su sonrisa se habia borrado por completo viendo el rostro de Ron agachado.

- ¿Krum va a venir? - preguntó el pelirrojo receloso.

- ¿Vicktor? - se sonrojó con brusquedad al nombrarlo - eh . . . ¿acaso crees que solo Vicktor Krum es el unico que puede invitarme a un baile Ronald Wesley? - preguntó enojada, el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta habia tocado su fibra sensible.

- Eh . . . yo. . . - no supo que decir ante el enfado de su mejor amiga.

La chica votó la servilleta al tazón, y cerró su libro con brusquedad, levantandose echó una mirada a Ron congelante.

- Pues no Ron, no es Vicktor Krum, por si te interesa, es un Ravenchaw. . . - y a continuación se fué de la mesa de Gryffindor con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡¿Y que Ravenchaw es?! - gritó Ron a Hermione que volteó lanzandole una mirada intimidadora.

- Hermano, - comentó Ginny - eres un bocazas de primera. . . tienes una sensibilidad. . . - dejó caer con sarcasmo

- ¡Oh callate Ginny! - gritó el pelirrojo cogiendo su mochila y caminando lejos de los Gryffindors.

Ginny rió con descaro, miró a Harry que no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa burlona, Harry bajo la mesa tapado por el mantel tenia las manos fuertemente apretadas.

- Eh Ginny. . . - dijo Harry en voz baja

- ¿Si? - preguntó Ginny mientras se servia mas zumo de calabaza.

El moreno ojiverde, se aflojó por instinto la corbata, de repente estaba empezando a hacer demasiado calor, Ginny ante ese gesto lo miró confusa.

- ¿Tie-tienes pareja para el baile? - preguntó luchando encarnizadamente por no mostrarse colorado, en cambio el rostro de la pelirroja se sonrojó salvajemente.

- Me lo han pedido. . . - Harry quiso darse contra la mesa hasta romperse la cabeza - pero. . . he dicho que no . . .así que estoy libre. . . - la pelirroja sonrió dulcemente a Harry - esperaba que tu me lo pidieras. . . - dijo con descaro.

- Eh. . . - no supo que decir ante esas duras aclaraciones ¿tanto se le notaba?

- A las ocho en la sala común - dijo la pelirroja levantandose y cogiendo su maleta - chao Harry. . . - se despidió con la mano dejando al muchacho con la mandibula ligeramente desencajada.

Notó que un brazo le sostenia los hombros, Seamus reía picaro.

- Vaya. . . vaya Potter - dijo picaramente - así que la pelirroja. . . jeje - rió guiñandole un ojo

Harry cogiendo su maleta salió corriendo del comedor muerto de verguenza.

* * *

Mientras en la mesa Slytherin, Pansy juegueteaba con sus gachas con aburrimiento, a dos asientos mas allá unos ojos azules intimidantes la miraban sin que ella lo notase, Zabinni se recostó en el respaldar del banco, Paris Markvin sonrió malicioso a su lado.

- Así que Parkinson esta en tu objetivo ¿eh Blaise? - preguntó codeandole burlón.

- Metete en tus asuntos fracasado - le espetó el moreno Slytherin entrecerrando la mirada

Blaise ignoró la mirada de odio de su compañero y miró a Draco quien hacia dias se notaba mas ausente y distante que de costumbre:

- Humm Draco . . . - Malfoy lo miró - ¿quien es tu elección para ser tu pareja?

- No te importa Zabinni - contestó en tono gelido el rubio platino

- Vaya hombre, tu nivel de mal caracter esta ultima semana ha subido drasticamente. . . - sonrió el moreno mostrando su blanca dentadura - quizás. . . al gran Draco Malfoy ¿le han dado calabazas?

- Sigue hablando y a ti te regalaran flores, para tu tumba - siseó peligroso

Hace dos dias habia sido testigo de algo que no le hizo la mas minima gracia.

* * *

_**Recuerdo**_

_Caminaba a el aula de Aritmancia, cuando en los corredores se encontró a Hermione hablando con Alexander Blade, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, ambos parecían hablar jovialmente, y pudo escuchar un par de frases._

_- ¿Tienes pareja para el baile Hermione? - preguntó el Ravenchaw sonriendo_

_Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y negó, sus ojos rodaron a donde estaba el Slytherin que permanecia sin ser visto por el Ravenchaw a su espalda._

_- No tengo pareja. . . - dijo Hermione tristemente._

_- ¿Y porque no vamos juntos? - preguntó yendo al grano, Hermione lo miró vacilante - vamos será divertido. . ._

_- Esta bien, Alexander, será un placer ir contigo - dijo sonriendo_

_Draco salió de la escena bajo la mirada disimulada de Hermione, quien sonreía a Alexander vacilante._

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Draco hizo una mueca de asco al recordar esa conversación.

Alexander Blade, era de una familia muy rica y de alta sociedad en el mundo Magico, podria incluso compararse con los Malfoy, un plan en la mente del Slytherin se formó rapidamente, sabia de cierta Ravenchaw que moria por los huesos de Blade, y sabía que Blade tampoco le negaba a la vista, Gabrielle, una muchacha de cabellos rubios platinos y ojos turquesa, era bella, solo les hacia falta un empujoncito, el se encargaría de darselo gustoso, y sería bueno para su propio beneficio, un plan que no tenia perdidas.

No entendia porque le habia molestado tanto que Hermione tubiese pareja, realmente era algo que no le importaba ¿o si?, solo fueron dos besos, y los besos no significan nada, pero debia hacerle pagar la humillación, ¿como se atrevía a decirle una sangre sucia que un sangre pura como él, le daba asco?, se merecia un escarmiento.

* * *

Hermione entraba a la sala común, despues de las clases con un humor de perros, Draco Malfoy estaba allí sentado frente a la chimenea.

- Hola Malfoy - saludó Hermione.

Draco simplemente la ignoró, haciendo que la chica se enfureciera y golpeara la puerta de su habitación con violencia trás entrar en ella, Draco sonrió para si mismo, era divertido hacerla enfadar.

* * *

Mientras en una mansión abandonada, Lord Voldemort sentado en su trono negro aterciopelado, con bordados de hilos de plata con relieves de serpiente miraba hacia su mano derecha, Lucius Malfoy.

- Entonces. . . aprovechando la ausencia de Albus Dumblendore en el baile de Primavera, tomaremos el mando de Hogwarts, y con ello a Potter - siseó la criatura de ojos escarlatas - me encantará ver su rostro sorprendido - rió cruelmente.

Lucius sonrió tras su mascara.

- ¿Y las nuevas docentes? - preguntó Lucius - mi señor nuestros espias nos han informado que ambas profesoras son muy buenas en sus materias, una de ellas es Auror. . .

- ¿Crees que una simple auror llegada de Francia se interpondrá en mis planes? - replicó Lord Voldemort - será la primera junto a su hermana la nueva docente de pociones en caer. . .

Severus Snape en un circulo pasos atrás de Lucius oyó cada palabra del proximo ataque contra Hogwarts, tendrían muchos problemas, lamentablemente Dumblendore ya no permanecia en el colegio, tendría que alertar a toda la orden del fenix, hablar con Potter y con las nuevas profesoras que lamentablemente ahora se habian convertido en objetivo de los secuaces del Lord oscuro.

Después de que la reunión se diese por terminada, Severus Snape apareció en la entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts, el señor oscuro no habia utilizado ningun metodo intimidatorio esa noche para asegurarse de que no fallarian, sus huesos y sus articulaciones estaban intactas sin estigmas de cruciatus, poco después llegaba a su despacho situado en las mazmorras, Fawkes estaba posado en el escritorio, posiblemente un mensaje de Dumblendore, acarició al Fenix que salió de su despacho después de depositar la carta en su mano.

Empezó a leer. . .

_**Mi querido Severus:**_

_**Se que deberia habertelo comentado antes, pero si mis sospechas son acertadas dentro de poco Lord Voldemort moverá ficha, no puedo estar presente allí al menos en dos semanas, necesito seguir buscando aliados en los paises nordicos, confio en tí, mi viejo amigo, y por eso te voy a desvelar algo muy importante respecto a las profesoras Helena y Eloise Mordrant.**_

Severus subió la vista ¿acaso esas profesoras ocultaban algo?

_**Me temo mi viejo amigo, que las jovenes docentes no son unas simples maestras escogidas por mi, para venir a dar clases, llegadas de Francia, son puramente inglesas.**_

Eso es imposible, porque no tienen mas de 21 años, y los alumnos ingleses vienen a Hogwarts, y esas extrañas mujeres jamás han pisado Hogwarts.

_**Sabes que no haria nada a tu espalda, sabiendo que puedo confiar en tí, pero las nuevas profesoras no llegaron a Hogwarts por mi en este tiempo, exacto, supongo que habrás deducido de que se trata.**_

_**Eloise y Helena Mordrant, en realidad son Eloise y Helena Malfoy.**_

- ¿¡QUÉ!? - gritó Severus perdiendo los nervios.

_**Han retrocedido en el tiempo, 25 años para ayudar a la orden del Fenix, por una misión que las trajo aquí por mi yo futuro, osea su padrino, son hijas de tu amado ahijado Draco Malfoy como habrás podido deducir y la madre, no es otra que la señorita Hermione Granger.**_

- ¿¡Draco y Granger!?¡oh viejo loco que cosas estas diciendo! - gritó a punto de lanzar el papel a la chimenea, pensando que se trataba de una pesada obra.

Pero Severus comenzó a atar cabos, las mellizas poseían un cabello rizado y revelde, no tanto como el de Hermione, pero tenia su semejanza, los labios de esas mujeres eran los mismos que los de Hermione, los Malfoy siempre han tenido los labios finos y casi invisibles, siempre de rosa palido, ellas los tenian rojo sangre como la premio anual de este curso, siguió leyendo.

_**Hay muchas cosas que si ellas acceden te explicaran, pero sobretodo, Eloise aparte de ser auror, ha tenido un futuro muy oscuro, en su adolescencia, durante casi un año se entregó a las filas del señor oscuro por motivos que no me ha querido detallar mi yo futuro en su carta para después convertirse en blanco de sus secuaces, y me ha comentado que es una gran estratega, en el futuro trabaja codo con codo con la orden en las estratejias contra el señor oscuro, así que si ambos colaboran podrán frenar el ataque que se aproxima, o simplemente evitar muertes de inocentes, Helena es la que estará encantada a fabricar pociones muy utiles para la defensa de Hogwarts.**_

_**Me gustaria que los tres trabajarais en armonía, y sobre los otros miembros de la orden, no deben de saber nada, me temo que revelaria un futuro que no deben saber sin necesidad alguna, confio en ti Severus.**_

_**Atte: Albus Dumblendore.**_

Eloise y Helena media hora después, siendo convocadas por Severus mediante la chimenea entraban a su despacho, ambas somnolientas, con una tunica ocultando sus ropas de dormir.

- ¿Recibió ya la carta? - preguntó Helena tomando asiento seguida de su hermana

- Ya nos informaron de todo - dijo Eloise ganandose una mirada intimidadora de su antiguo profesor de pociones

- Así que es cierto. . . - dijo Severus levantandose de su butaca y caminando en circulos por el despacho - soys Malfoy. . .

- Si . . . - musitaron las dos acongojadas.

Severus miró fugazmente a Helena, la que mas parecido tenía con su ahijado para fijar su mirada en Eloise, la ex-Gryffindor y auror ni se inmutó ante la mirada intimidadora del cabecilla de los astutos.

- Enseñeme la marca señorita Malfoy - orden

Eloise arqueó una ceja dispuesta a protestar, pero luego se levanto y dejó caer su tunica que tapaba su camisón y dejó ver el antebrazo izquierdo en donde brillaba latente la marca, extendió su brazo, y Severus se la tocó.

- ¿A que edad la marcaron? - preguntó Severus palpando la rosada piel de la rubia miel

- A los dieciseis años. . . - contestó Eloise con voz apagada, despertando viejas heridas.

Severus se movió perturbado ante esa aclaración, Eloise sonrió melancolica.

- Lo se, Snape, en este momento el señor oscuro escoge a sus partidarios cuando son mayores de edad, en mi tiempo ese detalle se ha olvidado, en una guerra no importa, cuanto mas sean mucho mejor. . . me meto. . .

- Entiendo. . .

Helena conjurando tres tazas de té, los tres profesores siguieron charlando hasta que la luz del alba bañó la mazmorra por las filtraciones de los rayos solares por la oscura ventana.

Eloise y Helena salian de las mazmorras, la rubia platino vió a su hermana caminar delante de sí con la cabeza algo baja, le tendió una mano en el hombro, Eloise le cogió la mano con dulzura.

- ¿Como te sientes? - preguntó Helena con voz triste, odiaba ver a su hermana así de apagada.

- Cada vez arrepintiendome mas, de aceptar esta misión - dijo Eloise - pero todo sea por nuestro presente. . .

- No te preocupes. . . ya todo pasará. . .

- Ojalá tengas razón Helena, ojalá. . . - dijo viendose abrazada por su melliza.

_**Recuerdo**_

_Eloise caminaba por la mansión Black con la mirada distante y vestida con la tunica del colegio._

_- Señorita Malfoy - dijo una voz oscura a su espalda_

_- Hola profesor Snape - dijo sin girarse_

_- ¿Podriamos hablar a solas? - pidió su viejo profesor con amabilidad._

_Eloise volteó y asintió, ambos se metieron en un despacho a puerta cerrada tomando asiento._

_- ¿Como se encuentra? - preguntó Snape haciendo aparecer un par de tazas de té._

_- ¿He de decir que me encuentro bien? - preguntó con sarcasmo - bueno contando, que soy un milagro medico, y parte de una profecia, si. . . supongo que si estoy viva es que me encuentro bien . . ._

_Severus contorsionó su rostro en lo que Eloise pudo reconocer vagamente una sonrisa sincera._

_- Usted y yo tenemos algo en común Eloise. . . - la tuteó - somos objetivo del señor tenebroso por desertar de sus filas. . . creo que eso la coloca en una posición algo delicada ¿me equivoco?_

_- No se equivoca. . . supongo que por eso es por lo que nos mandan para Beauxbatons una temporada ¿no? para no ser participes de una guerra. . . - pestañeó molesta respirando hondamente - hace muy poco me di cuenta de que no le tengo miedo a Voldemort y todo lo que significa su nombre. . . estoy cansada de ser un jodido titere. . ._

_- Usted ha cargado con cadenas que no le correspondian a la edad que tiene, sin embargo, ha salido airosa, digame ¿que futuro desea escoger?_

_- De momento llegar viva a mis diecisiete años - dijo con sarcasmo - algo es algo ¿no?_

_- Quizas vea ahora todo lleno de manchones negros, ha salido de una situación algo delicada. . . no la culpo, realmente se lo que es meterse en algo que usted creía una verdad, cuando solo fue una sarta de mentiras disfrazadas. . .pero usted es una joven muy fuerte, podrá superar algo así, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. . ._

_- El tiempo es una mierda, perdón - se disculpó por su obsceno lenguaje consiguiendo otra fugaz sonrisa de su profesor - he pensado aquí las cosas, ya sabe, estar una semana encerrada en una habitación siendo el conejillo de indias de un grupo de animagos te da mucho tiempo libre - rió por sus propias palabras - quiero ser auror. . .hice mucho daño . . . - su fortaleza se estaba desquebrajando, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar mientras aguantaba un par de lagrimas - fué horrible. . .todo el mal que hice. . ._

_- No fué usted realmente. . . fué ese demonio. . ._

_- Fuí yo quien mató a uno de mis compañeros. . . Markus Klivelan. . . se que fué por defensa, pero era un Gryffindor, como yo, ¿porque se hizo mortifago? era mi amigo. . . un buen compañero. . . un amigo. . . no lo entiendo. . . - se llevó los pulgares a las cienes masajeandoselas con incomprensión._

_- La oscuridad es algo en donde mucha gente suele caer por ambición y codicia. . . pero que muy pocas saben salir. . . considerese afortunada al tener sus ideas claras al saber lo que estaba bien y mal. . . no todos tienen ese autocontrol de sus actos. . ._

_Eloise sonrió sincera, no todos los dias se recibian halagos de Severus Snape._

_- Gracias profesor. . . - dijo levantandose y caminando hacia la puerta._

_- Que tenga buena estancia en Francia, procure olvidar estos dias. . . es el principal motivo de su traslado. . ._

_- Si, lo haré - abrió la puerta y haciendo reverencia salió del lugar._

_Caminó hacia su cuarto y una mano se apoyó en su hombro, ella volteó, para encontrarse con el rostro de Draco Malfoy, su padre._

_- Hola padre. . . - dijo cogiendole la mano._

_- ¿Como te encuentras Elbereth? - preguntó preocupado acariciandole la mejilla._

_- Mejor que antes. . . - dijo con una timida sonrisa._

_Su padre sonrió y caminó lejos de ella dandole unas palmaditas en la coronilla._

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, después de todo Severus Snape era humano, aunque algunas veces no lo pareciera. Recordaba la frase que Snape le dijo el dia de la graduación Eloise Malfoy, la unica leona de lengua afilada como mis Slytherins.

* * *

_Notas de autora: bien ¿que os ha aparecido?, acepto toda clase de criticas que esten en el concepto de ser constructivas jeje, cuidaos mis niñas, bye. :)_


	5. Biografía de Eloise

_¡Aviso! --- esto no es un capitulo, es una biografia, el primero es para Eloise, en mi proxima actualización pondré la de Helena, las contestaciones a los reviewr los pondré en el capitulo que sigue a la biografía de Helena Malfoy, espero que os guste, cuidaos, bye_

* * *

**Biografía de Eloise Elbereth Malfoy: **_el angel obligado a ser demonío_

**Nombre:** _Eloise Elbereth Malfoy._

**Edad:** _21 años_

**Fecha:** _31 de Octubre (Hallowen) del 2001_

**Padres:** _Draco Williams Malfoy y Hermione Jane Granger (ahora Malfoy)_

**Signo del Zodiaco:** _Scorpio_

**Hermanos:** _Melliza 15 segundos menor que ella._

**Padrinos:** _Albus Dumblendore y Narcissa Malfoy Black_

**Caracter personal:** _No soporta ni la pena ni la compasión, le horroriza sentirse debil y siempre muestra un caracter duro al exterior, una simple mascara ante los demás, a pesar de ser nombrada Gryffindor (fruto de una enorme discusión mental con el sombrero seleccionador) ha sabido aceptar sus raices Slytherin (a veces), traviesa, fria, burlona, acida, sarcastica, maternal y con una mente llena de astucia que utiliza en su propio beneficio, suele ser muy protectora con su familia (es decir solo se mancharia las manos por aquellos a quien aprecia), con su don de palabra convenceria hasta el mismo demonio._

**Defectos:** _suele tener una sinceridad bastante cruel que a veces puede dañar a las personas a su alrededor, es fría, caracteristica heredada de la Linea Malfoy, y tiene siempre una lucha constante contra los Slytherin o por su defecto contra aquellos que ella considere su enemigo._

**Virtudes:** _amante de la elegancía, refinada y una innata luchadora en todos los aspectos de su vida, no es de las que se rinden sin antes dar guerra a pesar de que sabe que tiene las de perder, prefiere luchar a abandonar como una cobarde._

**Vicios inconfesables:** _desde que tenia la tierna edad de 12 años la nicotina ha estado presente en todos sus momentos criticos, le gusta la buena calidad en el Whisky de fuego y ama por supuesto el sexo._

**Le encanta. . .** _jugar al Quidditch, fue capitana durante tres años consecutivos de Gryffindor, juega como bateadora o cazadora, según el curso, además de que empezó en el equipo siguiendo los pasos de su padre, osea buscadora (cosa que le aburria), como buena Gryffindor ama los retos que la vida le da, le gusta ordenar, ser el centro de atención y hacer toda clase de bromas a las tres casas restantes (sobretodo a Slytherin, su frente de guerra), desde muy pequeña junto con su hermana melliza, cuando sus padres las dejaban sola en la mansión ambas les gustaba leer los libros de magia antigua y oscura, su clase preferida sin duda es Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y pociones, aunque solamente las llegó a disfrutar a partir de que fué madurando y controlando su instito de armar escandalos en las mazmorras por culpa de los Slytherins._

**Enemigos:** _todo aquel que se ponga por delante y no acate sus ordenes, muy temperamental en ese aspecto, pero su mayor enemiga hasta la fecha ha sido una Slytherin llamada Annette Markvin, una muchacha que siempre tubo celos de las mellizas, en especial de Eloise, y eran muy conocidas sus peleas en los pasillos, en donde Eloise siempre por su afilada lengua y su dominio en todos los encantamientos y maleficios salia ganadora, también estaba Mordret Rosier, ex-novio de su melliza, un tipo que no tenia ningun sentido de la honestidad y que varias veces intentó mandarla al otro mundo._

**Su corazón:** _Las mellizas nacieron en Francía, en la bella ciudad de París, allí vivieron hasta que cumplieron doce años, con sus padres y su amada y elegante abuela Narcissa, durante ese tiempo los Malfoy conocieron una familia de magos franceses muy famosa en la comunidad, los señores Lebeau, el hijo del flamante matrimonio Leonard Lebeau y Eloise Malfoy se hicieron inseparables, Leo como lo llamaban las mellizas era tres años mayor que ella, pero ningun impedimento para que cuando Leonard fuese a Inglaterra a visitarlos, Leo y Eloise tubieran una preciosa y silenciosa historia de amor, aunque nunca salieron, el es actualmente jugador internacional de la liga Francesa._

_Pero sin duda el hombre que marcó su vida fue Craig Baggins, causante de que Eloise rechazara a Leonard Lebeau cuando este le propuso empezar un noviazgo después de su primer beso en verano en la Rivera Francesa, un muchacho de cabellos azabaches con reflejos azul electricos y unas profundas orbes esmeraldas llenas de astucia, y un profundo secreto que solo pocas personas saben sobre su verdadera familia._

_Centrandonos en el idilio de Craig y ella, el perteneciente desde su quinto curso, sexto para él a Slytherin, llegado de EE.UU, su romance fue tan arriesgado como fogoso, romance a primera vista, el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas la conquistó con su galanteria y su acidez (cosa que tiene mucho Eloise), Baggins, estudiante de Slytherin, astuto, frio y calculador, con un solo punto debil, Eloise. Ambos a la tierna edad de 16 y 17 años, decidieron comprometerse, cosa que hasta la fecha no ha cambiado, viven juntos en un espacioso piso situado en Londrés, mientras que ella asiste a la Academia de aurores, el asiste a sus practicas de Medimagia por sus enormes conocimientos en pociones._

**Secretos:** _Eloise y Helena fueron victimas de una antigua profecia que las condenaba a ser los cuerpos terrenales de los hermanos de la traición, los hijos de Eva y Adán, Caín poseyó a Eloise durante ese tiempo le robó toda clase de bondad de su alma, obligandola a ir contra sus idiologias se unió a Voldemort y su ejercito convirtiendose en una Mortifaga cruel y despiadada, que se preparaba unicamente para asesinar a Abel, espiritu que estubo en el cuerpo de Helena, ambas en una batalla sangrienta que solo servia para que una de ellas derramase la sangre y así abrir las temidas puertas del infierno y permitir el renacimiento del señor de los infiernos a la tierra, Eloise en los ultimos momentos se sublevó a Caín, cosa que le cuesta casi la vida, pues Abel (Helena) la apuñaló en el vientre, cosa que Abel recompensó reviviendola nuevamente._

**Un amor imposible:** _Detrás de todo aquello, se escondia un plan, que condenaba el amor entre Craig y Eloise, Craig llegó a Hogwarts con la idea de enamorar a una de las mellizas por ordenes del señor tenebroso, y lo consiguió, en la batalla final se descubrió que no solo Craig habia traicionado a Eloise, sino que tenia un oscuro secreto, llevaba los genes de Lord Voldemort en su sangre, despues de la batalla Eloise en un acto de amor pidió entre lagrimas a su padre que no condenara a Craig a Azkaban, y su padre lo hizo con la unica promesa que ella jamás se acercara a el nuevamente, después de eso muchos estudiantes fueron mandados a Beauxbatons para alejarlos de la guerra, entre ellos las mellizas, durante largos meses habia una guerra abierta entre Craig y Eloise, el chico rogaba su perdón y todo aquello siendo amenazado por los de su propia casa por traicionar a su señor por otra traidora que era Eloise, la chica al cabo de los meses pudo ver en Craig el verdadero arrepentimiento, y supo que el Slytherin no era igual que su progenitor, habia tenido una infancia dura en donde descubrió quien era su progenitor, Lord Voldemort al finalizar la segunda guerra fué apresado a Akzaban pero dando ordenes a Lucius, una joven auror llamada Amelia Baggins de una rica y poderosa familia estado unidense fue secuestrada y entregada por sus propios progenitores, seguidores de la marca a Lucius que le dió una pocima de fertilidad que contenia la sangre de Lord Voldemort, así nació Craig, para después nacer Katrina Lowence, en el nacimiento de la niña, murió la joven victima huyendo, mientras que Craig fué criado en un orfanato para despues entrar en Avensis (escuela de magia EE.UU), Katrina fue adoptada por una familia de Muglles y entró en Drumstramg sin saber sus verdaderas raices, cuando las supo se negó a cruzar la linea entre el bien y el mal._

_Desde aquel bello momento en donde Craig y Eloise dejaron atras el dolor de aquella mentira tubieron que sufrir los continuos ataques de Mortifagos, incluso la ira de Draco Malfoy, que al final cedió al ver que su hija y ese muchacho estaban realmente enamorados, ahora esperan a casarse cuando Lord Voldemort caiga para desvelar aquel misterio que lo vincula con el mago mas tenebroso de los ultimos dos siglos, Tom Riddley y así poder casarse sin mentiras y vivir felices._

_Mientras en la actualidad, a pesar de no estar casados, ambos tienen una preciosa niña de dos años llamada Eugene, el ojo derecho de los jovenes padres, que tiene como padrinos a su tía Helena Malfoy proximamente llevada al altar por Demian Blade un antiguo Ravenclaw y su padrino Severus Snape, el que ayudo a traer al mundo a la dulce Eugene._

_Ambos en la actualidad son miembros de la orden, mientras que Craig por su particular vinculación con Tom Riddley se ocupa de desvaratar todos los planes junto a Harry Potter, Eloise se ocupa de entrelazar los planes para las redadas en donde ella participa activamente._

* * *

¿Que os pareció?, me ha costado mucho resumir toda la historia, espero que os haya gustado, por cierto estoy pensando en traer a Craig, Demian y Eugene del futuro, ¿os gustaria conocer a la primera nieta de Draco y Mione? jejeje, bueno besos y cuidaos. . .


	6. Capitulo 4

**Contestaciones a comentarios:**

_Rossmalfoy: Hola wapa, sorry por la tardanza! ya sabes todos continuamos los estudios T.T además el juego, no es facil, bueno aqui tienes el cap de hoy, jeje, muchos besos y cuidate, kisss._

_Carla: Wolas! aqui viene mi actualizacion, tardia pero llega, perdonadme!!!_

_Sakura Radcliffe: Bueno espero que me perdones, por la tardanza, fueron meses, pero fué horrible, no he tenido tiempo, ademas determinados factores externos me han jodido el hecho que no haya podido actualizar._

_Zara Zabini: Cariño como no te expliques bien, con palabras algo intendibles para una española como yo, me temo que no te voy a entender, xD_

_Sweet-Ally: Holas Ally, jajajajaja al final actualizo Jazmine jejeje, espero que te guste, es algo cortito, pero muy veridico ;)._

_Marian-Salazar: Oye, a mi me gustaria escuchar esas conclusiones, mandame un Mail jejeje, o u comentario xfiss, a lo mejor llegas a la verdad, jeje, y por ahora no te voy a adelantar nada, se siente, sino me roban la trama :p_

_Polly: gracias, ¡Lloro de alegria! en serio, me gusta que aprecien mi trabajo -idolatria aparte- pero me gusta que te encante mi esfuerzo, y mi mente un poco -muy- imaginativa, jejeje, cuidate corazón._

_LeonynisseWeasley: Siento no poder escribir la otra bio por ahora, llevo con este cap aqui, x un par de semanas, cuando tenga tiempo subo la bio de Lena, de momento os dejo con la miel en los labios jeje._

_Xiaoyu: A mi tambien, personalmente me encanta esta pareja y gracias por leerme -eso me sonó a Alicia en el Pais de las maravillas xD- byes wapa._

_Dragonademalafe: Holas!!!!! gracias por esos puntos tan interesantes de tu comentario, jeje que detallado, cuando tenga tiempo subire la otra Bio, te lo prometo, besitos y byes._

_Just-my-soul: Ya veras a la pequeña Eugene, cariñosamente llamada "Genie" jejeje, pronto, gracias por los comentarios cariño y besitos._

_LiraGarbo: Black! eres una traidoraaaaaaaaaaaaaa desparecida, traidora, abandonas a tu querida prima hecha un paño de lagrimas se merece una venganza muajajajajajaja, -me la suelo tomar en frio, sabe mas dulce-byes._

_Aisha: Espero que no te hayas muerto de las ganas xD, aqui tienes el siguiente cap!_

_KarlaMalfoy: Este es amor apache, amor con garra -sonido de león de fondo xD- me encantan los amores perros ¿se nota? ajajajaja_

_Tysonviolador: que nick mas raro!!!! cuando pueda seguire la de Lena, tranqui, besotes!_

_HermyWeasleymalfoy: Uy niña! ¿como te atreves a juntar el apellido de malfoy con weasley?! xDya ta la continación, tardia, pero llegó se oye a un coro de fondo cantando aleluya_

_**¡Holas! vereis chicos, he tenido problemas con mi ordenador, tenia los caps guardados allí, me tube que comprar otro, y mi memoria se fue a la mierda, me quede sin memoria, despues estoy con la universidad hasta el cuello, y para rematar estoy con depresión por cosas personales, disculpas, y mil disculpas ¡A leer!!**_

* * *

**__**

El baile. . .

Hermione se preparaba a conciencia, sonrió a su reflejo, sus cabellos castaños caían de forma regular en pequeñas hondas sobre sus hombros, su túnica celeste cielo, le daba un aspecto angelical, sus labios cubiertos de un suave gloss rosa rojizo hacian de sus labios una fresa tentadora, se puso unos delicados zapatos blancos de tacón, mientras cogia su varita.

Salió de la habitación, para encontrarse de frente a Draco Malfoy, los plateados de Draco la escudrinaron con compasión, sonrió a medias, Hermione intentó esquivarlo, cosa que el premio anual Slytherin no permitió, una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus sensuales labios.

- Malfoy. . .

- Estas hermosa

- . . .quitate de mi camino. . .

- Pareces un angel -sigió adulandola

- . . .ahora. . . -siguió ignorando los comentarios "agradables" del Slytherin.

Claro que el Slytherin estaba arrebatador, esa era la palabra que como un eco se repitió en la mente de Hermione, vestía una tunica negra, algo común en el chico, adoraba la oscuridad negra en las tunicas, sus cabellos perfectamente engominados hacia atrás, su sonrisa cautivadora . . . estaba perfecto, digno de ser el principe de Slytherin, titulo que el chico llevaba con el pecho bien alto.

Hermione cuando vió que Draco le dejó el camino libro, soltando un aspero gruñido avandonó la sala común.

- Princesa Gryffindor -susurró con ambición a espaldas de la chica- serás mia. . .

La chica ni se dignó a contestar a aquel comentario desdeñoso del Slytherin, Alexander Blade la esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro en la entrada, entregandole una rosa, cosa que Draco contempló con fastidio. Poco después Draco también entraba con su pareja Nicole Dupont, una serena y dulce Ravenclaw, los aguilas siempre habian tenido buena relación con los Slytherin, que mas puede hacer una mente prodigiosa con la ambición de una serpiente. . .era perfecto, pero su pareja como buen Slytherin era una mascara.

Llegó al baile, parece ser que Granger aún no habia llegado, podria ser que pasaria por los Gryffindor amigos de ella -bufó furioso, solo con ese pensamiento-, pero su plan comenzaba cuando en la pista dirigia bajo el ritmo de unos suaves rasgeos de violines, la llegada de Alexander y Hermione hizo que Ravenclaw y Slytherin se pegaran como las dos piezas de un puzle, sus queridas victimas habian llegado, Nicole sonrió con dulzura.

Harry Potter bailaba animadamente con su querida pelirroja en la otra punta de la pista, sus cabellos fuego se movian graciles al son de la melodia que inundaba sus oídos, ella vestia una túnica color café, -regalo de los gemelos, mientras que Harry vestia una tunica de cuello alzado color rojo vino, casi proclamando los colores de su casa. Ronald Weasley bailaba torpemente con una Parvati que gruñia por lo bajo al recibir su cuarto pisotón en la noche. Neville bailaba enrrojecido de vergüenza junto con una cantarina Luna Lovegood, que se movia descompasada, pero en su propio mundo.

Eloise y Helena permanecian en silencio en la mesa de profesores fijandose en rubio y castaña alternativamente, Eloise bufó algo en francés que hizo que Helena riera por lo bajo. Severus Snape permanecia en silencio pensando mientras la nueva y sorpresiva información que su mente manejaba sobre el futuro.Hermione después de una pieza tomó asiento junto a Alexander; Pansy Parkinson bailaba junto a Adrián Pucey, la Slytherin gruñó obscenamente cuando el chico descaradamente la rozó el trasero, el Slytherin sonrió con descaro, recibiendo un pisotón intencionado, acompañado de una venenosa sonrisa de la rubia platino.

- Controlate Parkinson -siseó en su oído.

- Vete a la mierda, Pucey -lo empujó lejos de ella.

La chica haciendo fluir sus lacios cabellos a su paso, se sentó justo al lado de Blaise Zabini, que la miró con una media sonrisa. La chica puso los ojos en blanco, descaradamente el moreno Slytherin actuando con toda la naturalidad del mundo pasó un brazo por los hombros de la Slytherin y la atrajo a él, antes de que la chica gritase una obscenidad, Pucey se acercó.

- Llegas tarde Adrian -sonrió- la señorita está ocupada. . .

Pansy analizó la situación, el cambio sin duda era mejor. Le devolvió una sonrisa de asentimiento a Adrian quien miró a Blaise como si le lanzase un invisible avada para después perderse por la multitud.Eloise sonrió picaramente desde la mesa de profesores, codeando a su hermana que le devolvió una intima sonrisa. Pansy miró a Blaise muy de cerca, podia percibir el embriagante olor del Wisky del aliento del chico.

- Estas preciosa esta noche Pansy -la aduló ojeando el escote de la Slytherin.

- Un burro con faldas te parece encantador -masculló quitando el brazo de Blaise de sus hombros

- ¿Entonces te consideras un burro? -Pansy enrrojeció de ira- Ya sabia yo que no -rió con discrepción- estas hermosa Pansy, ¿que te cuesta aceptar un cumplido muñeca?

- ¿Muñeca? -enarcó una ceja- Si quieres te llamo yo pichoncito -dijo con acidez.

- Cosas peores me han llamado -lanzó una leve carcajada

- Eso no lo pongo en duda -tarareó burlonamente.

Armand Rainville, el rey de todo lo comentado de Slytherin, aquel que todos los secretos llegaban obserbó al castaño y a la rubia, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, eran muy tontos para no darse cuenta que el amor fluia entre ellos como el aire. Sin embargo contra todo pronostico, Blaise Zabini, el arrebatador Slytherin miró fijamente a Parkinson, y contra todo pronostico, unió sus labios con los de la rubia platino que abrió los ojos fuera de orbita, y mas los abrió cuando sintió la calida lengua del Slytherin, invadir su boca. psados unos segundos, los cerró, entrelazandos sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Slytherin, se dejó llevar por la maravillosa experiencia que se atrivuía a aquel contacto.

- ¡Ventisca!

Una ráfaga de aire apagó de un solo soplo las velas flotantes que iluminaban el comedor, todo se quedó a oscuras, el silencio demoledor se rompió con gritos de angustia.

¡Pumm!

Todos oyeron como las grandes puertas del Gran salón se cerraron. Hermione gritó mientras iba por bebidas, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada se aferró a un brazo. . .que no le era desconocido.Las velas volvieron a recobrar su fuego, minutos después, si el miedo reinaba en el lugar, ahora era el panico lo que fluía por las venas de cada estudiante, una ilera de Mortifagos se alzaban frente a las bloqueadas puertas. Eloise sintió su sangre hervir, mientras por su cuerpo temblaba de fría colera, de un agil salto, caminó hacia los mortifagos, los ojos como dagas de Lucius Malfoy conectaron con los de la joven auror, sonrió al ver su rostro de odio por aquellos que seguian la marca.

- Así que tu eres. . .

- ¡Expelliarmus! -gritó sin dar tiempo a un contrataque.

Implacable la futura heredera Malfoy al derrumbar a Rosier de un solo encantamiento, mientras mostraba un rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos asemejandose al metal fundido con un brillo que solo daba la venganza.

- Que empieza la fiesta -declaró Eloise Malfoy reverenciandose burlonamente delante de los Mortifagos.

Muchos pestañearon confusos, la arrogancia de la auror les era muy conocida, Lucius sonrió.

"Una perfecta villana trabajando para el lado bueno" -rió ante ese pensamiento- "interesante. . ."


End file.
